


The "Spencer" Scream

by blueoleandar93



Series: Pierced!Reid Verse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual Morgan, F/M, M/M, Oblivious!Reid, Oral Sex, morgan has a slightly unhealthy obsession with reid, secret keeping!Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long overdue vacation from work, Dr. Reid comes back with a shocking [and, according to Agent Morgan, a very sexy] secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Spencer" Scream

Morgan doesn’t get surprised by much anymore. He’s a profiler for the FBI -- dude’s seen a lot. But, this? This right here knocked a 15-year member of the Federal Bureau of Investigation for a loop.

It all started with the words “vacation time”. Yeah, Morgan knew that he had a lot of time saved up, but he uses it sporadically so that it doesn’t build up to be like... Hotch’s. Hotch has so much vacation time that if he actually used it all, cell phones and computers would look different by the time he got back. JJ uses hers to spend time with her husband and son, Garcia goes to geek conventions all across the country (and, speaking of, just came back from Nerd HQ three weeks ago), and Rossi uses his time to actually go on vacation to places like Maui, Tahiti, Cancun, the whole nine. But, the only person besides Hotch who lives in their office chair is Dr. Spencer Reid.

That kid actually is in love with his job.

And not in the “I’m dedicated” sort of way.

He’s actually getting off on it. Morgan sees the little orgasm in his eyes whenever they save a life or catch a bad guy. Reid just fucking loves it. He feels like some sort of superhero, and while that is great, it has been known to give people a complex. For some strange reason, that complex doesn’t seem to have hit Reid yet. He just likes saving people more than he likes spending time with himself. That should be a red flag, but if you know Reid, it kind of makes sense. Besides, it’s not like he has a kid or wife tying him down. Add that to how gratifying saving people is to him, he has no reason to not show up every day. So, he does.

Either way, the office has been a bit quiet on cases because the secret service has been snatching files from them, so JJ called everyone into her office to place a small bet on who in the group has the most vacation time. Morgan bet twenty dollars on Hotch, and apparently every one else had the same idea in their heads. All five of them combined put two hundred dollars together for Hotch’s cause. JJ placed her bet and scrolled through her computer, doing the little clickies and tappies before coming up with a page and giving a shocked face.

The blonde cocked her head to the side and said, “Wow, Reid... this is a problem...”

Reid spoke up from the corner of the room, sitting in a small leather chair with a large book in his hands. He didn’t lift his head as his lips moved distractedly, “What’s a problem?”

JJ gave him a look that could boil water and Reid was promptly kicked out onto his ass after the day was out with strict instructions to come back no earlier than two weeks’ time. They will call him if they need him. No, he cannot take case files home with him. Yes, they’re sure. Reid gave them one last lost look as they stood across the front door with folded arms and he tightened his scarf in the winter air and gritted his teeth before walking to his car.

Now, two weeks passed by without a hitch. They had three cases in that time, all a short plane ride away and the team only called him once. And that was a quick stat check. All in all, the BAU was handling their business surprisingly well without the young doctor doing what he did best, and the worst thing that happened due to his absence was missing the quirky little dude excessively. Even though Dr. Reid wasn't known for his sense of humor, the team felt as if they smiled less with him around. Morgan, especially.

That one time they called him, though, they heard something in the background. Laughter. The deep rumbling laughter of another man, a loud goofily played piano, and Reid’s slightly slurred voice on the other end. He laughed with his friend as he answered their questions and left the phone a lot easier than he usually does.

That was what they wanted to hear at the end of the day anyway: Reid having fun. He clearly enjoyed his time out and came back with what looked like a slight tan. His smile was effortless and Morgan was pretty sure that his chin length curls reached the hands of a professional that prescribed him a decent conditioner and a slight trim.

The whole team congregated around the young doctor’s desk to ask how his vacation went. The doctor grasped the case files on his desk as if he missed them dearly and he answered with a slight mumble to his words, “I visited my mom. I visited my best friend in Louisiana. I read half of a secondhand library. I had fun.”

By now, I bet you're wondering what about this whole ordeal threw Morgan for the biggest loop of his life. Well, it was partially the fact that it took him nearly two whole days to realize that something was different with Reid. Morgan prides himself in being one of the best criminal profilers in the world. He can pick out the tiniest details and quirks in personalities, no changes ever escape his critical eye. Ever. But somehow, this slipped from his attention. 

The young doctor spoke with a softer tone nowadays than he usually does, which is odd seeing as he's usually so energetic and willing to talk a grown man nearly to death. Add that to the incredible weekend he clearly had, he kept all of the details to himself. Describing what could only be an adventure of epic proportions in the span of four sentences should have been a clue, but Morgan just assumed that Reid was tired. I mean, the kid rarely ever jogs down the street. Going on a crazy rabbit chase from a Las Vegas mental institution to the dark, mysterious burrows of New Orleans has to have tuckered the poor kid out. But he didn't look tired. He just seemed quiet, which was not normal.

For a hyper, sugar obsessed book nerd, Dr. Know-It-All was awfully put together. It was midday on a Tuesday when Morgan finally noticed it. He'd felt so stupid for not seeing it sooner. The kid was leaning against the sink in the lounge, sipping from an oversized mug of coffee and doing a crossword puzzle and he startled when Morgan walked into the room. Jumping and nearly staining his tie with the scalding hot coffee.

He yelped and that's when Morgan saw it.

The shiny flash of silver gleaming inside his mouth.

Morgan's eyes widened and he strode up to his coworker quickly, "What's that?!"

The young doctor looked Morgan over skeptically, saying with the soft spoken mutter that he had conveniently adopted over his long weekend, "What's what?"

Morgan pointed at Reid's tightly closed lips, "Is that a _tongue ring_?!"

Reid mumbled, "Uh, no."

Ladies and Gentlemen... The Loop.

Morgan scoffed, "I saw it. You can't lie. I saw it."

Reid folded his arms and said quietly, "Yes. I can. And you can't prove it."

Morgan rolled his eyes and reached out to run his fingers along Reid's sides before the young doctor laughed out loud, pushing Morgan away and complaining, "Fine! Okay. _God_. Yes, Morgan. I got my tongue pierced."

"When? Where? Why? You do know that's against FBI protocol, right? No visible body mods."

Reid folded his arms, "Late last week. In New Orleans. I was drunk on Cuervo and Ethan said I didn't have the balls. And 'no visible body modifications'? Really? You are known throughout the entire floor as the guy with the massive arm tattoos."

"That I cover. Every day." Morgan sighed, shaking his head and folding his arms, "I wear sleeves that keep it out of sight, Reid, you can't cover your tongue."

Reid nodded, "Yeah, I can. And I've been doing it. Until you startled me and ruined everything. You don't see me yanking your shirt sleeves up at work."

Morgan smirked, "I don't see you yanking my clothes off ever, Pretty Boy. Besides, pranking you is a part of my daily schedule. I would have seen it eventually anyway."

Reid mumbled, "I know."

Morgan shrugged, "No point in talking all quiet now. I already know you have a rod through your tongue."

Reid leaned back, head thinking against the cabinets as he sighed, "I know. I just... I know that it's really inappropriate for a government official. I should take it out. And I will. I totally will. But I have to keep it in for another week and a half to heal and then I can put a clear ring in at work and no one will ever see it. Could you please keep this between us for now? Please?"

"Fine..." Morgan paused, assessing his answer before folding his arms, "On one condition."

Reid opened his eyes and shook his head enthusiastically, "Of course!"

Morgan smirked, "You gotta show me it."

Reid gave Morgan a cold glare before sighing with trepidation. He looked toward the door to see if anyone was coming in and rolled his pretty brown eyes before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, revealing the thick silver stud. For some reason, the sight of it was a lot more real than the glimpse.

It was really in there. One big, shiny silver stud in the shape of a tiny metal ball was pierced right through the young doctor's soft pink tongue. Morgan raised his brows and nodded. Yeah, Reid has no clue what tongue rings mean. He can't. The most fun he ever has is archiving resources for the Bureau. The last time he's ever spoken to a woman, they'd never even met face to face. And they conversed in public places, so they could only do but so much dirty talking before getting reported to the police. Hell, as far as Morgan knows, Reid is still mourning her death, so he's emotionally unstable romance-wise. He's not hooking up with anybody. He can't be. He's too... well, Reid-y to snag someone into a one night stand, never mind an ongoing casual FWB deal.

What a tongue ring symbolizes... it's nothing that Reid has any business knowing about, so the chances of him full-disclosure hacking a big metal ring through his mouth were low. Low as fuck. My God, the kid made a huge mistake that he'll be stuck with for a long while and he doesn't even know it. Tongue holes can close up. Right? Hopefully. Jeez.

Morgan spoke up after a moment, "You do know what tongue rings mean, right? In today's American culture, or whatever you call it."

Reid shrugged, retracting his tongue back into his mouth casually, "That I wanted one and got one and therefore no one should judge me? And that I'm a 'bad boy' because I have a piercing?"

Morgan shook his head and leaned forward to take Reid by the shoulder, "That has to be the most innocent thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

Reid stared Morgan down, "Yeah, I'm sure. Now, tell me what it means."

Morgan sighed, "I don't even think I should. You seem so happy with your choice. I don't want to make you regret it by telling you the message you send out with that thing in your mouth."

Reid asked with a befuddled look of his face, eyes all scrunched up and squinty, "Message? What message?"

"Man... just forget it. Really." Morgan replied, honestly wishing to spare the young man's pain.

Reid answered moodily, "No. Spill. Now."

Morgan shrugged, "Fine. I'll tell you. But, no crying on my shoulder when you find out. This is a new shirt."

Reid sighed flatly, "I'll try to contain myself."

"The ring means... on the street, anyway... that you not only suck massive amounts of dick in your free time, but you enjoy it enough to do it well." Morgan patted his shoulder and leaned back with a laugh.

Reid waved Morgan off and scoffed, "Come on, Morgan, it doesn't mean that. That's silly."

Morgan shrugged and let Reid pass him in the staff room before calling out after him, "Google it, Pretty Boy! Tell me I'm lying then."

Reid stopped at the door, "I will Google it! And I will find reputable sources to back up my claim! There is no way that a tongue ring means that I..." Reid's face started to grow red, "...you know."

Morgan finished, "Suck a lot of dick?"

"Yes, that!" Reid said brashly as he closed the door hard with a blush.

Morgan watched through the clear door as Reid stomped away and held back a chuckle. Wow. The incomparable Dr. Spencer Reid has a tongue ring. Morgan shook his head, remembering all of the stuff his friends in the Tae Kwon Do club say about girls in bars with those things. He knows it's wrong, but every time they'd see a stud in a girl's (or boy's) mouth, they'd flat out stamp them as oral sex fiends. Well, the guys did it. Morgan never actually joined in. But, he thought it. Every time he saw a tongue ring, a heat would settle low in his belly and he'd imagine for that brief moment that he was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of that slick, wet metal ball.

He'd only been blown by a girl with a tongue ring once in college. And, boy, was it grand. That little stud could do a lot; rolling and pressing and twirling along the sensitive areas, stimulating the glans, curling softly down the vein, trailing along the underside and catching at the head. Man, oh, man. He loved those damn things. Hell, he still whacks off to it to this very day. But, alas. He's got a girlfriend now. A beautiful, clever, vanilla as fuck girlfriend who to his dismay doesn't enjoy much more than the missionary position and Morgan's mouth skills--which are quite vast. And while that is nice... it's boring.

Fuck, it's so boring.

Morgan admits it too. Just, you know, not to her. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings. She's good at what she does, and even though she doesn't have a kinky bone in her body she's a fantastic partner. But. There's something he craves. Desperately. Something he's always craved. A little bit of wild--a dash of adventure. At the least a little fucking head every once and a while. Is that so wrong?

Shit, it's been a long time since Morgan's got some head. A really long time. Before he started dating Savannah actually, so that's got to be five... six... carry the one... approximately 14 months since he last got his dick sucked. That's a while. And as he respects and admires Savannah, Morgan misses it a lot. He's got to admit, it would be hot. Her long curls wrapped around his hand, those big brown eyes on him, that tongue ring doing what it does best.

Well. Maybe scratch the ring. Since she doesn't have one. Hmm. Morgan tried to picture her with one and fell to no avail. She's too clean cut, too innocent, too, well, vanilla to ever go and get herself one of those. Even though rings are solely a cultural or expressive symbol, there is always that use and that stigma tied along with it. And that's something Savannah would never go for. Never in one million years.

But, Reid fucking did it. He pierced his tongue. And he showed Morgan. That familiar heat rose in Morgan's abdomen as he recalled how it looked in Reid's mouth, with that long soft tongue framed by plump, cushiony pink lips. Oh, no. No, no, no. Those thoughts were nothing but trouble. Reid was his coworker. His friend. His ally.

This was inappropriate.

This was wrong, Morgan thought to himself as he pictured the young doctor on his knees all flushed and begging-eyed with that metal stud rolling down the base of his--no. Stop. Come on, Morgan, get yourself together, man! This is Reid we're thinking about here, Reid! He picks his nose and wears Star Trek pajama pants. He has movie sessions with his stuffed velociraptor and chews gum with his mouth open. He's gross. He's always been gross.

Yet while he is a bean pole geek-a-zoid from Mars, he's still kind and heartfelt and nice to be around. He's got a sweet smile and trusting eyes and he always sees the good in people. Even though he doesn't touch folks often, he doesn't shy away from it when Morgan puts his hands on him; something about him gives off the impression that he would be game for a nice long cuddle session on the couch. Reid smells like leather and books and he's always clean shaven. And that face... wow, that face. Morgan jokes about it, but the kid could be mistaken for a model if he tidied up his hair a bit. Hell, even if he didn't tidy up. If Reid just gave up and walked around with his face all stubbly and his shirt buttoned below his collarbone without a tie just like he did that one time two years ago. Morgan's sure that Reid thought he looked like complete shit that day, but in all actuality, that's kind of impossible. He's more than just pretty... he's beautiful.

Whoa, whoa, there buddy.

Beautiful? Seriously? Wax poetic much.

Reid's gross, remember? Gross, gross, gross, hot, gross. Wait, what was that? Was there a "hot" in there? Because it shouldn't be. But, fuck, it totally is. But it can't be! But it is! But, it can't dammit be!

Morgan pressed his fingertips to his temples and rubbed gently. Oi. 

 

* * *

 

It didn't even take an hour before there was a sharp knocking on Morgan's office door. He glanced toward it, saving the email he was drafting and said easily toward the door, "Come on in, Baby Girl."

When it opened, 150 pounds of hysterical genius bounded in. The door closed loudly behind him as Reid rushed toward Morgan's desk in a panic, gripping the edge of it with white knuckles and brown eyes wide with terror, "Does this tongue ring make me a slut?!"

Morgan let out a shocked laugh, closing his laptop calmly, "Hello to you too, Dr. Reid."

Reid hissed loudly, "I'm a slut. I am. This ring makes me a slut."

Morgan sighed, "No. It doesn't make you anything but misinformed. And don't use the word 'slut', it's demeaning."

"Yeah, whatever, but everyone that sees it is going to think that I perform oral sex on a regular basis!" Reid blanched out worriedly.

Morgan scoffed, "Man, no one thinks that you perform any sex on a regular basis, I doubt they would jump to that conclusion after seeing some metal in your mouth."

Reid shook his head, pulling papers out of the satchel around his neck, "No, no, no! There's this thing called a 'closet freak', and that's something people would think I am." Reid sifted through the papers and found the one he was looking for, smacking it down on the desk and pointing at the words as he quoted, "See, look. ' _Closet Freak: someone who acts unassuming and virginal in public, but behind closed doors is an insatiable, kinky sexual beast_ '! I don't want people to think I'm kinky, Morgan!"

Morgan asked, "Well, are you kinky?"

Reid slowly closed his mouth and dropped his eyes to Morgan's desk, face growing slightly pink as he spoke softly, "That's not important."

Morgan started to grin, "Oh my God, you're kinky."

Reid pulled away from Morgan's desk and folded his arms as he grew more and more flush, "I came here to ask your advice, Morgan, let's stay focused."

Morgan laughed with disbelief and ignored him, "Holy shit... educated, determined, doesn't always play well with others, dates selectively, often very private, maintains employment in a position of power... you're dominant in bed, aren't you?"

Reid blushed, "What did we say about profiling each other?!"

Morgan leaned back in his seat with a large grin on his face, "Not to. But, I just did. Now, are you more of a 'shut the fuck up and let me make you feel good' kind of dom or are you the ' _sticks and stones will break my bones, but whips and chains excite me_ ' type?"

Reid glared, "I don't have to answer that and I won't, okay? You've had your fun. Now, let's move on to helping me. How do I get rid of this stud?"

Morgan shook his head and leaned back in his chair with a wry smile as he exaggerated his innuendos, "Man, I have no idea. You _sucked_ yourself in this mess, now you've gotta _blow_ past it. Doesn't make a _lick_ of sense to me either way."

Reid narrowed his eyes at Morgan challengingly, grabbing up his papers before shaking his head futiley, "You're no help. I should just go."

"Wait, wait, wait." Morgan held up his hands in a surrendering form, "I'll stop. I swear. Now, have you researched how long it's going to take it to close?"

Reid watched Morgan distrustfully as he piled his papers back into his satchel, "...six to eight weeks."

Morgan nodded, "Great. After it heals, just take it out and wait."

Reid mumbled, "But, people will be able to see the hole."

Morgan shrugged and offered, "What about those clear rings you were talking about? Just keep downgrading them smaller and smaller until it closes up. It might take longer, but I don't know, it's worth a shot."

"It is..." Reid sighed thoughfully, closing up his satchel with a snap and leaning against Morgan's desk, "Thanks. I didn't even think of that."

Morgan said easily, "What are friends for?"

Reid let out a big grin as Morgan called him his friend, that silver stud gleaming behind his teeth as he did so. Morgan watched it as Reid licked his lips subconsciously and that familiar heat came back as Reid replied, the ring clearly visible when he smiles, "Yeah, you're right... if you ever need anything, Morgan..."

Morgan winked, "Don't worry, kid. I'm not one for favors. And even if I was, I wouldn't give you anything you can't easily _swallow_."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Morgan."

Morgan added, "Unless you like to spit. Because I don't judge."

"Morgan." Reid warned with a hard look.

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows, "Fine, fine. I'll put the cuffs on. But, just this once."

Reid turned and headed to the door, muttering under his breath, "You suck..."

Morgan called after him as he passed through the door, "No, that would be you!"

 

* * *

 

Say what he may about Savannah's lack of variety in the bedroom, but she is pretty damn good at making boring sex feel not as shitty. She says all the right things and touches him in the right ways, promises that she likes what he's doing. And stroking his ego while he's stroking his... you know, is nice, there's something missing. That spark that was there when they first started screwing is nearly gone. It's barely even smoke at this point.

Even with that said, Savannah seems to be enjoying herself. And, so is Morgan. Kind of. Because, hey, it's sex. Sex is great. It's fun and connective and everybody's genitals are getting attention, but... Morgan is craving something. Something taboo and out-of-the-ordinary. He wants to actually do something freaky while he's getting his freak on. He wants to be too embarrassed--too mortified even--to tell his Tae Kwon friends about his sex life.

But, he can't.

Because the sex is so. Fucking. Bland.

It's like eating a bowl full of Saltine crackers when there's a whole smorgasbord of greasy, buttery soul food that is so bad for his cholesterol but so good for his spirit. Both will digest, but only one will really, really satisfy. Only one will give him that orgasm that will bring him to his knees and make him shout praises to a higher power. Only one will truly fill him up.

He loves what Savannah is to him, and while he swears that sex isn't an important part of relationships, it straight up is if you're actually fucking each other. Real fights can happen in bed. Hell, Morgan's had a whole host of arguments while keeping a steady headboard beat and that's really hard to do.  He's had women break up with him mid-fuck before, and after they finished they were finished. Sex is important in sexual relationships, okay, it just is. And it gets really bad when people aren't honest with each other, like Morgan's not being honest right now.

Yet, as Savannah lays panting under him, Morgan feels conflicted. Yeah, he likes feeling her soft, curvy body beneath his, but what he wants... what he really, really craves in his deepest desires... is something hard. Something rough and needy and passionate and unapolagetic. What he wants is something that leaves him out of breath with his heart beating frantically in his chest as he hopes to God that no one will ever find out how fucking hard that just got him off. He wants to beg and beg and beg for it. He wants to be thrown down and taken by someone who's not intimidated by his size. He wants to be scratched and pushed and fought for his release and more than anything, he wants a fucking blow job!

Morgan slowed his motions against his girlfriend and waited for her to open her eyes and ask what was wrong. Man, she was so pretty. With her brown hair spread across the pillow and her flushed caramel skin glowing. He asked, "So... I've been giving you a lot of head lately..."

Savannah nodded with an embarrassed smile, "...yeah?"

Morgan shrugged and asked casually, "So, have you ever thought of maybe... I don't know, maybe trying it out on me?"

Savannah's face dropped as she asked worriedly, "You want me to rim you?"

Morgan shook his head quickly, "No! No, no, no. Not that. I just wanted to know if you would be up for... you know..."

Savannah finished, "Blowing you?"

Morgan chickened out, quickly feeling guilty for even asking, "I don't mean to pressure you or--"

"Good, because we talked about that, remember?" Savannah said simply, no anger at all in her calm brown eyes, "I said that it made me uncomfortable and if you wanted to do anything like that to me, you can feel free to, but I'm not giving you oral sex. And you said, 'okay'. It's still 'okay', right?"

Morgan lied with a believable sigh, "Yeah. Yeah... it's fine."

She asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Forget I asked." Morgan replied with an outwardly pleasant expression as he resumed his previous pilgrimage of plowing into his girlfriend at an nonthreatening speed. Jeez, he's so fucking pissed off right now. He doesn't even know why he's pissed off. It's not like he deserves oral. Heck, he doesn't even deserve sex, but here she is giving it to him. He should be grateful. But, he's not. He's selfish and needy and passive aggressive and this really isn't going to end well.

Not by a long shot.

And as he fucked her, he pretended that he was enjoying it. I mean, he was. Just not as much as he wanted to. So, he pretended that he was having like twice as much fun as he was actually having which equals out to mild, agreeable interest.

He made all the right noises and rubbed all the right spots, but there was no way he was getting off tonight. Shit, he should probably just finish her off and leave it at that.

Maybe go to the bathroom in an hour, take a shower and beat off to the thought of her in handcuffs and leather bras and tongue rings. An endless supply of smooth tongue rings. He'd think about her face between his thighs, sucking and sucking, that wet little ball curling up along the underside of his cock as she worships him with her mouth. Morgan could feel himself getting into the sex now, biting his lip as he thought about it. She's going at it in his mind, licking and stroking and sliding that tongue ring all over him. He nodded. Yeah. It feels good. So good. He can almost feel that ring prodding and rolling right where he needs it. Her eyes are lighter now. So light. Nearly the shade of honey as he grasps onto her short, chin length brown curls. She's beautiful. So pretty when she's out of that tie. And he can feel her Adam's apple bobbing as she takes it. She's taking it so good. Fuck,  _he's_  so good at it.  _His_  tongue ring slides along Morgan's cock and  _he_  looks up at Morgan with wrecked, honey brown eyes. Those eyes. That messy hair. Those plump pink lips. That masculine nightly stubble rubbing across Morgan's perineum as he sucks desperately.

He's on his hands and knees now, spread out across the bed and wearing nothing but an unbuttoned flannel top. The back of his neck is flushed a pale pink as his tight core flexes underneath Morgan's body. He's sucking on Morgan's fingers and he takes Morgan's dick like a man. Oh, yeah. Oh, fucking yeah. Morgan slaps him on the rear and Reid thanks him and calls him "sir"as he binds his hands to the headboard with one of his ridiculous purple ties. He loves it. He's telling Morgan that he's a bad, bad little residential genius that needs to be punished and for some strange reason, it's turning Morgan on like he wouldn't believe. He's fucking him and fucking him and spanking him and fucking him and it feels so good. So perfect. So wrong. So bad. Give him more.

And Reid gives him more. Reid gives him everything.

Morgan takes what he gives greedily and tries not to say his name even though it's the only word his lips want to form. He knows he's screwing his girlfriend. Morgan's totally aware, but he can't seem to stop. It's too good. Picturing his geeky coworker naked has to be against at least three laws of the United States Federal Government and four laws of nature.

It's not even the fact that Reid is a dude. Morgan can get past that. He's been with men on the DL plenty of times. It's the fact that he's Reid, and he's his friend and he relies on Morgan. Reid doesn't trust anybody for shit, but he opens himself to Morgan like he does for nobody else. And Reid needs that. He needs that person that he can be himself with, and Morgan refuses to take it away from him. So, yeah, he's mind fucking the shit out of his coworker-slash-friend and he feels guilty as hell.

But, not guilty enough to stop.

Why? Because he's been down this same path before, hasn't he? Yes. He has. In those quiet moments in the hotel shower after Reid forces down a perp with his bare hands, in a cross-state public restroom when Reid's tongue rolls off stats on rare sexual desires, in his goddamned office after Reid gives him normal fucking eye contact. He's been feeling this painful twist in his gut every time he looks at him, this need, this rush. And he's been giving in, caving to this misplaced lust like rotting walls to a hammer. Morgan wants so fiercely and so roughly and he bottles it up so that it builds to a boiling point. Just when Morgan doesn't think he can take it anymore... Reid drops something or bites his lip or runs his hands through his messy hair, and Morgan has to excuse himself. Then comes the guilt. The shame is nearly unbearable. Nearly. The only reason that it doesn't tip him over is because somewhere deep down in a place that never sees the light of day, Morgan doesn't feel bad at all. If anything, he just wants it more.

Because the Reid in his head is giving it to him, always. Oh, yeah, he's giving it to Morgan good. He's pushing Morgan down and riding him hard. Morgan is sitting up on the headboard with his hands tied to the wood above his head. Now, Reid can feel -- touch -- his hands are so big and warm and strong--yes. His hands stayed running up Morgan's tight body and fingers twisting on top of his burly chest as the young doctor pants out, "Take it just like that! Yes, you're such a good boy, Morgan! Yes! Yes!" He's loving it and he's riding Morgan like his dick is the answer to every math question that ever puzzled him and Reid's fucking him and fucking him and petting him and fucking him and Morgan feels so bad for thinking it but that only increases his pleasure.

Reid's getting close, he's going harder and harder. His thin, willowy chest is heaving and his lips are wrapped around the skin of Morgan's collarbone. That silver stud is sliding along Morgan's neck  and he's cutting Morgan this naughty glance from below as he sucks with abandon, claims Morgan with his mark, and ruts on his lover's lap like a fox in heat. Their eyes are locked and Morgan's looking right into Reid's eyes and he's fucking him and fucking him and staring at him and fucking him and coming. Coming so hard that his back arches and his hips snap with every ejaculate into his nerdy friend. He's begging and whining and twisting his hands against the binds as Morgan sinks into the depths of his climax like an addict. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah! Yeah! Fuck! Yes!

Morgan can feel himself grinning as he comes down from one of the best orgasms he's ever had atop his girlfriend and by the time he opens his eyes, he knows he's made the world's biggest mistake. She's looking at him with a fire in her eyes that could burn down an entire village.

Oh, shit. What did he do?

She pushed at his chest and whipped out angrily, "Who the fuck is Spencer?"

Morgan opened his mouth and words just didn't come out. He didn't know what to say. Shit. He's fucked up a lot in his lifetime, but he's never called out the wrong name in bed before. Ever. But, he did tonight. And there's no taking that back. He stammered, "I... well... Spencer... h-he's--"

"He?!" she blanched out, "Are you serious?! You were thinking about a man just then?! Since when are you gay?!"

Now, Morgan really doesn't know what to say, "I--I'm not--"

Savannah pushed Morgan off of her and grabbed her clothes off of the side of the bed, pulling her silk panties on before her soft yoga pants, "You... are the most... deplorable..." Savannah snatched up her yellow sweater and tossed it on, growling as her head popped out of the other end, "... douchebag... fucking asshole--" she grabbed her purse from the night stand and glared full force at Derek, "How dare you fantasize about screwing some guy, and to do so while you're with me! What kind of jerk are you, huh?!"

Morgan hissed back, "He's not just some guy--"

"--then who is he?!"

"--no one! He's nobody! He's just my coworker!"

Savannah's eyes clouded over with recognition as she took a step back from him and ran a hand through her long curls, "Coworker? Do... do you mean that awkward geeky one with the bad hair who really likes Star Trek? That young guy that I hear you call 'pretty' all the time. And don't you dare give me that look."

Morgan asked, "What look?"

"That little puppy dog thing, baby, it's not going to work this time." Savannah sighed and shook her head softly as she turned the straps of her bag in her hands, "You know, the first time I heard you call him that... I thought you were talking to me. And, then I looked up and saw you looking at him and you just--you never looked at me like that. With so much trust and... and devotion. He's not nobody, Derek, he could never be nobody."

Morgan winced, cocking his head to the side, "Well, when you put it like that..."

Savannah gasped, "I'm not putting it any type of way. I'm just telling you what I saw. And what I heard tonight. And how it shouldn't match up, but it does."

Morgan folded his arms, "Look, Vannah, I know what I did wasn't cool but I would never go behind your back, babe, I would never cheat--"

"I don't care, Derek." Savannah pulled her purse over her shoulder and hissed, "You were fucking him. You were with me, but you were fucking him. How do you expect me to be okay with that?"

Morgan placed his head in his hands, shaking it slowly before placing them in his lap and giving up, "I can't."

Savannah added, "You're needy, do you know that? And you're selfish, and arrogant, and pushy, and you want me to be something that I'm just not. Now, I have no idea what happened to you today. Maybe you smacked your head, Derek, I don't know. But, something is different with you. And, I've gotta know--please, be honest with me when I ask you this."

Morgan nodded simply, "Cross my heart."

"How long... have you been thinking about Dr. Reid like this?" Savannah asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"The real, honest answer?"

"Better be."

"...at least a couple of years now." Morgan muttered, voice quiet with shame. The answer didn't surprise her as much as him when the words came out and he said them aloud. His mind strayed to Reid, and he knew exactly when it first happened. Reid was carrying a stack of case files to JJ's office back when the weather was warm. He was wearing these grey slacks that just cascaded over his firm, supple buttocks like the rivers of the Tigris and Euphrates when he dropped a file and bent down to pick it up nice and slow so that he doesn't drop the rest of his paperwork. It was a completely innocent event; Reid had just dropped some files; but, for some strange reason, Morgan's eyes were glued to that boy's ass all day long. It was just swish-swish-swishing in those slacks and Morgan's mouth went dry, his palms were sweaty, and he had the sudden urge to buy Reid something really expensive.

At the time, he knew it was wrong and he chastised himself for it over and over again, but despite his best efforts Reid kept being attractive at the most inconvenient times. Reid's just unfairly hot, and yes Morgan admits it, but that's not all there is to him. He's quirky and funny and brainy and weird and even though it doesn't make any sense, they fit together. They always have. That's why they work well as a pair. Reid's intellect matched with Morgan's keen eye is a combination that could never go wrong. Maybe they fit in other ways too. Morgan's entertained the idea, sure. But what they have is fragile already, and Reid needs a friend right now. He trusts Morgan wholeheartedly, which is why confessing his feelings is the wrong thing to do. What would he say when he realizes that the guy he's relied on for emotional support wants more?

God, he sounds like some sort of "Nice Guy" in a fedora, craving his best friend but too much of a bitch to actually say anything about it.

Savannah watched as it all crashed down on him and shook her head, " _Well_ , I hope you can sell the house after all, because in case you haven't noticed, we won't be needing it anymore. We're over."

Morgan straightened up and leaned forward defensively, "We're what?!"

"You heard me." Savannah sighed, "You love him. I can see it. And as long as he's in the picture... I'll never be what you need. Besides, no matter how attracted we are to each other, we're really not that sexuallycompatible. I've been faking orgasms for weeks."

Morgan started, "Now, wait just a minute--"

Savannah pressed her hand against Morgan's cheek and said softly, "No... let me leave, okay?"

Morgan watched as she trotted out of the room, leaving the key from her purse on the nightstand. She didn't say goodbye and Morgan doesn't think she ever will.

 

* * *

 

He felt like shit the next day. Complete and total shit. And he should, because he was an asshole yesterday. No amount of apologizing for it will ever make that better.

Morgan was sure that his "feel like shit" attitude was written plainly on his face because everywhere he went, he couldn't shake it. Garcia walked past his office in the morning and clicked inside without even a knock. It was fine. Morgan could care less about manners right now. His head was on the desk and he was wearing a rumpled grey tee shirt and a fuck-my-life frown when she entered and Garcia narrowed her eyes at him, "Spill."

"Savannah broke up with me," Morgan mumbled into the hard wood of his desk, "And I deserve it. I deserve to be alone. God, I'm an asshole."

Garcia sighed, "Well, duh. But you've always been one. Are you sure that it's over between you two? And there's nothing you can do?"

Morgan muttered sloppily, "She left the keys on my night stand and won't answer her phone. Bob the Builder couldn't even fix this shit."

Garcia walked over to him in her cute pink kitten heels and patted his shoulder before sitting on the edge of her desk, "Awwh, honey. You know what would make you feel better? A movie night. We'll pop some popcorn and stuff our faces with pizza. It will be just you, me, Reid--" 

"No!" Morgan's head popped up suddenly.

Garcia paused, "No pizza?"

Morgan shook his head, leaning up lazily and running a hand down his face. He does not want to spend the night after his break up locked in a room with the guy that ended his relationship. Morgan whimpered, "No Reid."

Garcia started to giggle, asking frivolously, "Why not? He's like your best friend. Not counting me of course, because I am totally your main bitch."

Morgan added, "I know. I just... I can't see him right now."

Garcia responded easily, "Why's that?"

For the third time in two days, Morgan didn't have an answer. So, she invited the both of them to a Lord of the Rings night. She told Morgan that Reid was excited about it. Good for him. Morgan was nervous.

Sure, passing him in the office was a little hard (pun not intended), but the thought of being on a couch stuck beside Reid in his leisure wear for three hours was a thought that Morgan just could not process. What if he does something that weirds Reid out? What if he smiles and flashes that tongue ring at him? What if they lock eyes when Garcia leaves to get more popcorn? What if Reid slides up to him and bats those long fucking eyelashes at him? What if he licks his lips nice and slow like he does when he's thinking? What if it's the hottest thing in the world? What if he leans in and kisses him softly, breath ghosting across his lips? What if they make out lazily on Garcia's chaise lounge? What if Reid's tie slides like silk from his collar? What if he demands Morgan undress? What if they fuck like crazy people on the couch while Reid screams his name and--okay. See? This is why he can't spend time alone with Reid. His mind is going to start doing things. Things it shouldn't be doing. Like pretending to screw his coworker. His straight male coworker who--even if was into men--is way too smart to ever waste his time with Derek Morgan: Heartbreaker Extraordinaire.

He's hopeless. At least that's one sure thing he knows. Meanwhile as he mourns the life he could have had with Savannah. Marriage and kids were a given. His mother would have loved her, his sisters would have gotten their nails and hair done with her; she would have fit in perfectly with the Morgans. But, Savannah was right. At the end if the day, they weren't compatible. No matter how much they understood each other's work schedules and found easy conversation, they weren't able to please each other. They loved each other, sure. Wholeheartedly and completely. But she wasn't what he needed. He needed a friend and a lover and a stimulant. He needed someone who was adventurous and could keep up with him wherever he went. He needed someone to ground him. He needed someone to tie him down so that he could truly be free and he needed someone who was unafraid to speak their mind. I mean, faking orgasms? Seriously? That's low. Morgan's never faked an orgasm in his life. No matter how much he wanted to. Why? Because it's dishonest and he really tries not to be like that. Especially in bed. But, it looks like that's what Savannah and he do to each other. Lie.

 

* * *

So, as Morgan showed up at Garcia'a place, his hands were shaking and he felt as if an entire hornets' nest had broken in his stomach. His fingers quivered under the two boxes of pizza as he stood outside of Garcia's apartment, waiting to be buzzed up. When the little sound chimed, Morgan pulled the apartment door and walked up the stairs like a sentenced man to his executioner. Shit, he was so guilty. He could feel the benediction pounding in the back of his mind as Savannah's words echoed with a steady clap.

You're an asshole. 

You broke her heart, you asshole.

You're an asshole.

When he arrived at the door, he raised a fist to knock on it. Groaning, Morgan shoved himself several steps back into the hallway, folding his arms. His brow was beginning to sweat and somehow, he wondered if he was getting pit stains on his shirt. This was an okay shirt, right? Red is a decent color. The cut is in just the place to make his biceps look bigger and it stretches across his chest to make his pecs look broader. Morgan puffed out his chest a little bit more, raising his chin and folding his arms. Morgan unfolded his arms. Then, he folded them again. Then, he unfolded them. Shit, does he look dumb? He probably looks dumb. Yeah, he totally looks dumb. Reid is going to take one look at him and laugh. Reid's going to roll his eyes and call him names and say--

"Oh, hey, Morgan. You're here early." Reid spoke nonchalantly from the door in that mumbly voice he had recently adopted. Morgan felt a tingle go down his spine at the sound of it. Reid's hiding that tongue ring from Garcia, shit, he almost forgot it was even there. Seems like the chances of Morgan making it out alive without getting an inappropriate erection are slim to fucking none.

Morgan just replied, "Yeah, you know how I do." You know how I do? Really? Seriously? That's got to be the lamest thing he's ever said. Reid probably thinks he's an idiot.

As the door closed a few feet behind the couch, Morgan felt more than heard Reid walk around the side of it. Dammit, he looked cute. I mean he always looked cute, but now he looked... wow. He's just... wow. Reid's wearing one of those mossy green cableknit sweaters with a shawl collar highlighting the length of his neck that Morgan shamelessly wants to mark up with rough kisses until he rasps out a beg and moans in a demanding voice--

"Yeah, I do know how you do, which is why I'm surprised you're not tardy." Reid said with a teasing jibe as he lifted the boxes from Morgan's hands to gesture to the food before glancing over at Garcia, "So, where do you want me to put this?"

Garcia took the boxes from him gently, "I'll grab it and set it up with the chips on the table. Thanks for bringing it, baby! And thanks again, Spencer, for gracing us with your presence. With how quiet you've been all week, I had half of a mind to think you weren't going to show."

Reid let out one of those little shy smiles and Morgan's heart thudded in his chest as the young doctor replied, "Sure. Thanks for inviting me. I was going to spend the evening re-cataloging my comic books by edition and year, but this is much more fun than getting multiple paper cuts and reminiscing about the not-much-glory days."

Garcia patted his shoulder gently and gestured toward the couch, "Go ahead and take a seat with Chocolate Thunder, I'll be there in two shakes."

Nodding easily, Reid stuffed his hands in the pockets of his starched tan pants and made his way over to the couch, waving awkwardly at Morgan before attempting to sit down. Before the guy could even bend over, Garcia stated sharply, "The cushion on the left has soda spilled on it. Unless you want fabric cleaner all over those hideous khakis, you're going to have to share the one Derek's on. I'm sure he won't mind. You don't mind, do you, Derek?"

Morgan clenched his teeth and spoke gently despite the fact that his heart was trying to push its way out of his chest, "No. I don't mind."

Great. Now, Reid was sitting down as close to him as physically possible.

Morgan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In through the nose and out through the lips. In. Out. In. Out. Think of cherry blossom trees and sun light and the warm ocean breeze. Think of wind through the green leaves of an oak tree. Think about walking barefoot in the soft spring grass. Think of--

"Hey, Morgan, look!" Reid grinned excitedly with a whisper as Garcia left the room, hopping up onto their shared cushion with his knees and facing the uncomfortable agent.

Morgan's train of thought took a swan dive into a deep, dark gutter of sex and debauchery the moment he felt Reid's breath on his face. He wants to feel that coffee stained tongue and claim those lips and be at the receiving end of those teeth. So badly. So, so badly. Fuck. Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a boner...

"Yeah, kid?" Morgan said tiredly, turning to lock eyes with the unnervingly close cutie.

Reid let out a mischievous smile and Morgan concentrated harder on not getting hard as the doctor glanced behind him to see if the coast was clear before whispering gently, "I know I'm not supposed to change the stud so early, but I got a really cool one that I've been dying to put in and you're the only one in the entire region that can appreciate it. Can I show you? Please?"

Morgan leaned back a bit, muttering under his breath, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Reid cocked his head to the side, "Huh? Sorry, I missed that."

Morgan sighed heavily and regarded Reid with a simple nod, "Come on! Open up. Hurry before Penny gets back."

Reid opened his mouth and stuck out his long tongue with an expressive smile, revealing a gold bar shaped stud that was about one centimeter bigger than the stud he had yesterday when Morgan last got a glance into the doctor's mouth.

Morgan swallowed thickly before saying plainly, "Why is this one bigger?"

Reid grinned, "To hold the battery. It vibrates."

Morgan ripped his eyes away from Reid before turning his back on him and covering his own mouth with his hands, "It  _what_?"

Reid shrugged, "It's so cool and when I press my tongue against the roof of my mouth, I get a head massage. The thing goes straight to my sinuses. I can see myself with a very clear nasal passage for a fairly long time because of this."

Morgan failed at keeping his composure. He could feel himself getting aroused at Reid's words. For a genius, Reid was pretty fucking dumb. He has no idea what vibrating tongue rings are for. But, he has one. And it's in his mouth right now. Fuck, that thing would feel so good if Reid just dropped to his knees, unzipped Morgan's jeans, and went to work. Vibrating, buzzing, licking, stroking. So good -- _quit it, Morgan! Christ! Why are you such a perv?!_ Morgan stammered out, "R-Reid, you -- you do know -- you know what those things are for -- right?"

Reid closed his eyes, "...I'm guessing head massages is... not correct..."

Morgan faced Reid and clenched his hands into his jeans, "It gives head massages alright. Just not the head you think with."

Reid's shoulders fell, "It's another oral sex thing, isn't it?"

Morgan nodded, "Ding! We have a winner..."

Reid groaned loudly, to Morgan's relief retracting his tongue, "Seriously?! Gosh, I'm going to miss this thing. I really wish I could keep it..."

Morgan slapped himself in his mind as he replied, "Then, you should. You never know. You might have a future partner who would be into it."

Reid shook his head, "No. No way. I can't. You told me what this is for and it's another reason why I shouldn't have gotten this piercing in the first place."

Morgan's dick cried in agony as it heard those words. "I understand completely," he said.

Reid leaned against the back of the couch, knees still in the cushion as he sighed, "Oh, yeah. I'm sure you do. You're not the one sitting on a couch, about to watch a three hour long movie with your coworkers with a sex toy in your mouth."

Morgan snorted out laughter at Reid's word choice, "No, I'm not."

Reid sent a glare to Morgan and hissed, "It's not funny."

"It's fucking hilarious." Morgan chuckled as Garcia popped her head into the room. The two looked over at the bubbly blonde. She had a slightly nerved look on her face as she waved her hand in Morgan's direction in her pink sundress and matching glasses.

She called out, "Hey, bae, I need you in here. I can't open the hummus jar."

Morgan was torn between being glad to be out of the unfairly attractive young doctor's personal space and being pissed about it.

She asked absently after Morgan lugs himself up from the couch, "Before I get greys, please?

He clenched his jaw as his leg brushed against Reid's khaki covered thigh and tried not to think of the vibrating tongue ring Reid decided to put in his mouth tonight while also trying to conceal a half hard cock in his jeans. Morgan decided to scooch past Reid's long legs and the coffee table in front of them by keeping his back to Reid "crowded movie theater row" style. It worked. Reid didn't see his dick. Maybe. Morgan doesn't honestly know, but he tried so that counts for something.

Reid's eyes felt like a soft ray of heat on the back of his neck as he made his way into the kitchenette ten feet from the couch. Morgan slipped past the wall barrier and let out a long breath. Fuck. That was close.

As Morgan slipped into the kitchen, he asked, "Where's the hummus?"

Garcia was seated at the kitchen table, patting the chair beside her, "There is no hummus. Now, come here. We have to talk."

Morgan crept across the kitten covered kitchen and sat tentatively down beside her on the pink cushioned bar stool, "...about what?"

Garcia answered, "About why you didn't want Reid here tonight."

Morgan scoffed, lying smoothly, "Why? It was no big deal. I was just... you know, a little tired of being bogged down with facts and awkwardness from that little--"

Garcia fixed her eyes on Morgan with a flat stare, "I may spend all of your brain-game crime fighting hours sitting on my perfect derriere, but I'm not stupid. You two have been looking at each other all secret like for the last few days. I know you two are hiding something. Tell me before I tickle it out of you."

Morgan replied, "Fine. Yeah, we are hiding something. That doesn't mean it's something that concerns you."

"Doesn't mean it isn't either." Garcia said easily with her eyebrows raised.

Morgan scoffed with a stern look, crossing his legs to hide the subtle rising star in his jeans, "Well, yeah, but--"

Garcia added, "But nothing. And I would get off my high horse and quit lying if I were you, because I don't know if you remember, but I'm friends with Savannah. She told me everything that happened that night."

Morgan's face clouded over with shame, "Everything?"

"Everything." Garcia nodded simply, leaning in before whispering harshly, "Down to the 'Spencer' scream."

Taking a shaky breath, Morgan placed his head in his hands, "Fuck... she told you all that?"

Garcia replied with anger clear in her delicate features, "Yeah. Who do you think she runs to with her boyfriend issues? Barbara Walters? No. His best friend. Which is me. Hi. Now, it's your turn to do the talking. Since when do you fantasize about doing the horizontal mambo with our resident doe-eyed human dictionary, and since when do you not tell me shit this important?! I mean, this is Reid we're talking about! Reid! You call him the Robin to your Batman and now you want to bang him?! Batman doesn't bang Robin! He bangs Vicki! Vale! Your entire metaphor no longer makes sense to me. Explain!"

"First of all... Batman was totally screwing Robin. I don't give a fuck what the writers say, it was obvious. And..." Morgan sighed, "Look, I know what it sounds like... you know, saying Reid's name in bed--but it's not what it seems. We're not having sex. Hell, I don't even have feelings for him. I really don't. I don't even know where last night came from. It was a one time thing, my mind just wandered or something dumb like that."

Garcia sent back a glare at his lie, "Oh, really? Because Savannah says that you told her that you've been thinking about Reid lustfully for several years now."

Morgan asked, " _Lustfully_? Is that the word she used?"

Garcia started to nod in response.

"Oh..." Morgan felt his face heating up with shame, "This whole lying thing is not going well at all."

"No shit, Sherlock. You really hurt her! I mean, why date Savannah if you've clearly want Reid so bad?!" Garcia shreiked.

Morgan answered, "Because, he's Reid and I'm... me. It'll never work. Besides, we're friends and that's good. We're great. We're where we need to be. It's what Reid wants."

Garcia paused, "What makes you think that?"

Morgan replied, "I don't know. Nothing, I guess. Maybe Maeve. He's gotta still be hurting from Maeve. And he knows how much of a dog I was. He's not dumb enough to even think about being with me--and that's on the rare chance he's even into me physically."

"Well... you're an idiot." Garcia said, "How do you expect to know if you don't ask him?"

Morgan leaned his foot against the stool and sighed, "Because I can't ask him without giving myself away, and I am 1000% sure he's going to either laugh in my face or treat me like a social leper. Both of those things I can't live with."

Garcia gave Morgan a knowing look, "Baby, you know Reid. He'd never treat you like that."

Morgan shook his head in trepidation, "Well, he should. We've been friends for years. He relies on me. He trusts me. And, if he finds out that I want more... he's going to... I don't know, he's going to think I've been nice to him all these years just to sate some sort of hidden agenda."

Garcia raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like you."

Morgan replied easily, "With his self-esteem, it will. Just trust me on this, okay? Reid can't know how I feel about him."

Garcia gave Morgan a suggestive look and leaned closer with mystery in her expressive brown eyes, "Oh, so you _'feel about him'_ now? Here I thought you only struggled with primal urges toward his perky little Brain Boy rear."

Morgan felt his face flush with blood as he turned away from her prying eyes, "I don't! I mean, I do, but... not like that! I just--"

She giggled, "Morgan and Reid sitting in a tree..."

Morgan glared over at her and hissed, "Quiet! He'll hear you!"

"But, what will he hear?! That you want to do him on your desk like a complicated Biology midterm, or..." Garcia wrinkled her nose in a grin, "Or, that you want to hold him and date him and marry him and have his little Brain Boy Babies? Ooh, you like him! Don't you?"

Morgan put his head in his hands, "Penny."

Garcia gasped as she pushed his shoulder playfully, "Double ooh! That's not a 'no'."

Morgan lifted his head from his grasp only to press at his temples, "Pen. I don't _like_ him. I'm not in the sixth grade. I want him physically and..."

She prodded, "And..."

Morgan shrugged, "And, maybe I want to cuddle him sometimes --  _sometimes_! And, that doesn't in any way mean that I like him."

Garcia nodded, "Oh, so you'd be cool with him sleeping with or dating other people while you two are hypothetically cuddling and screwing each other?"

Morgan scoffed, "Hell no. I'd be the opposite of cool with it. He's his own man and all, I get that, but I don't want to share him. I want him to be--"

Garcia finished, "Yours?"

Morgan dropped his eyes to the table, "...crap, you're right. I hate it when you're right."

Garcia let out a smile and raised a manicured hand to pat his back softly, "It's okay to have a crush, Derek. It doesn't make you any less of an ass kicking hunk of chocolate thunder. It's kind of cute, actually."

Morgan growled, "I don't do cute."

Garcia smirked, "Yeah, you do. Tell me with a straight face that you haven't thought of Reid romantically. Tell me that you don't want to give him your jacket when he's cold and keep him from ever being sad. Tell me that, and I'll believe that you don't do cute."

Morgan's hands braced against the table as he stood up, "I can't."

Garcia nodded, "I know. Now, get back in there with your boyfriend and start the movie. I'll be there in a sec with the popcorn."

Morgan pushed the chair back where it belonged and rolled his eyes to try to cover up the wry smile on his lips, "He's not my boyfriend."

Garcia leaned forward to slap his denim covered ass as he left the room, saying a bit too loudly, "Ooh, _Morgan_! Morgan has a crush! Morgan has a crush!"

"Girl, ssh!" Morgan turned at the door frame and hissed, making his way out of the kitchenette as his heart rate sped up. Reid's on the other side of that door frame. Oh, no. Oh, no. They're about to be alone together. Again. Who knows low long Garcia is going to take? Morgan will be stuck sitting there on the couch with all of the bad decisions he's made the previous night fresh in his mind. What's he going to do? What if Reid tries to strike up small talk--he sucks at small talk! All he wants to do is watch Lord of the Rings! He can't do that all alone on a couch with Reid sitting beside him with his body heat and warm scent wafting over like a fresh plate of pancakes to a starving man. This is bullshit! Morgan quits! He's out! Peace, bitches!

As he reaches the corner of the room, Reid glances up at Morgan with those big innocent eyes and joked with an unreadable expression, "Did Garcia just say that you had a crush on somebody?"

Morgan felt his palms grow sweaty and his heart tugged in his chest at the young man's lonely words. He walked through the puppy decal covered living room and sat beside Reid on the couch, boner thankfully gone minutes ago as he smiled back at Reid, "No. You're mistaken. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the power of Lee Pace's eyebrows." He powered up the television and grabbed her laptop, connected to the TV with an HDMI cord. Morgan opened up the LOTR file in her video folder and asked Reid if he wanted to start with the Hobbit prequel or Fellowship of the Ring. Reid rolled his eyes and said, "Hobbit. Duh."

He clicked on the video file and as it loaded up and started to play, he felt Reid shuffle closer at his side, crossing his long legs and leaning his head against the couch curiously close to Morgan's broad shoulder. Morgan almost shivered as he got a whiff of Reid's pine vanilla scented shampoo. He just wanted to bury his face in those sweet smelling curly locks and breathe while they're spooning naked on the Morgan's bed and--whoa. Pause. How the hell did he even get to thinking of naked Reid? He just smelled his hair for a second and... wow, it smells good. No! None of that! Stop sniffing his hair, you creep! Hobbit time. Yes. Where's Elijah Wood? There he is! Right there on the screen talking to Bilbo. Him. Focus on him.

The lights dimmed in the room and Morgan and Reid jumped, glancing over as Garcia made her presence known in the form of snacks and pizzas. She arranged them on the table and Morgan quickly grabbed a slice, busying himself with grease and cheese instead of imagining what Reid sounds like when he's getting off. Morgan's putting his money on "really loud and beggy".

Garcia sat beside him, grabbing a small bowl full of cheez puffs and popping a few into her mouth as Bilbo began spinning his tale to Frodo. Her weight beside him made it a lot easier to concentrate on the movie and he thanked every higher power for her. Instead of going halfway on the cuddle meter like Reid did, she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled up beside him, beginning to laugh as Gandalf the Grey messed with Bilbo by hexing the front door to his hobbit hole. To Morgan's relief she ended up staying longer than she said she would. They both thoroughly enjoyed this movie, even though it was "three hours of walking and set-up". But, right before the orcs came into play, she picked up her phone and gasped, "Oh, no!"

Reid asked distractedly, "You okay?"

Garcia chuckled, "No, I am not. I left my charger in my room somewhere and my cell battery is barely breathing. BRB."

Morgan reached out toward Garcia as she hopped up, his self confidence waning with every step out of the room, "Wait, Pen--"

"It's in my room somewhere. I don't remember where though. Gee, I hope I can find it." Garcia cast a knowing glance back at Morgan and Reid, "Maybe I'll never find it..."

Morgan complained, "Wait, wait! Baby, Girl--"

She disappeared into the hallway like a ghost in the night and Morgan felt his resolve slipping. He was now well and fully alone with Reid. His heart started beating quickly and his palms grew sweaty. He tried to keep a calm breath, but without Garcia acting as the buffer between the awkward twosome, there was nothing he could do that Reid wouldn't notice. Morgan looked into the hallway trying to will her back with his mind. His efforts spoke to no avail.

"She'll be back. Don't worry." Reid mumbled, leaning over to rest his head on Morgan's shoulder. He got a more powerful scent of vanilla beside him and he tensed up at the feeling of Reid resting on his body completely. Morgan guessed that Reid felt the muscles in his shoulder flex, because the young doctor popped his head up from Morgan's tee shirt and asked, "I'm sorry. Is this okay? Me leaning on you? I mean... I saw Garcia do it and I'm kind of uncomfortable and way too tall for the back of the couch and--"

Morgan cut him off with his sudden response, "Yeah! Yeah, it's okay! Totally okay. Don't worry about it. Go ahead. You want to lean? Just go. I like it."

Reid let out a small chuckle as he settled back down on Morgan's shoulder, "You like it?"

Morgan shrugged lightly, "Yeah. Makes me feel useful."

Reid full on laughed at that, burrowing his face into Morgan's tee shirt and settling back to continue watching the movie. They got through about ten more minutes of it before their eyelids started to droop. All full of pizza and hot chocolate after a long day's work, they were kind of tired to begin with. Without Garcia: the Human Energizer Bunny by their sides, they had nothing to keep them active. So, they just watched as the dwarves and hobbit walked across the land, content as they did so and dosing off and on.

 

* * *

After two cat naps resting against Reid, Morgan woke with the sleeping genius at his side and Reid's long fingered hand curled in his big open palm. Morgan let out a lazy smile and kissed Reid's sweet smelling hair before linking their fingers together. Reid's hand was warm. It felt nice. Really nice. Morgan's heart beat quickly for a moment as Reid shifted in his sleep. He didn't want to wake him. That was Morgan's last thought before he drifted off to sleep again in front of the screen.

Morgan woke again to the hobbit and the dwarves at the top of a mountain. He also woke to the feeling of his hand held loosely in Reid's, fingers still laced together. Reid startled awake by his side, "... no more Veggies!"

"The hell were you dreaming about?" Morgan chuckled tiredly.

Reid pushed his face into Morgan's shirt lazily as he mumbled into the fabric, "I was kidnapped by Higgins and forced to watch rerun after rerun of Christian Vegetables on Blue-Ray."

Morgan worried suddenly, "He didn't hurt you or anything though, right?"

Reid shrugged, "Nah. Just my pride. That show was popular when I was growing up and my mom played it often, but now... now it's like hell on my psyche."

Morgan shook his head and laughed, "Well, shit. Call the paramedics."

"So many Biblical overtones... so many dancing carrots..." Reid whimpered, "What did you dream about?"

Morgan looked away from Reid sharply and lied, "Nothing. Literally nothing. I just blacked out and woke up," because it's not like he can just up and say that while Reid was having a weird vegetable dream, Morgan was subconsciously exchanging soft kisses with him over an aged anthology while the smell of fresh hot chocolate and the comforting crackle of a fireplace echoed in the distance. He could feel his face gathering blood as the lie left his lips. It was obvious that he wasn't telling the truth. But, Reid -- being one to know the importance of secrets -- didn't push.

Reid reached up to pat Morgan's leg in understanding, "Okay. Just know I'm here to listen. You know, just in case the nothing becomes too much."

Morgan's heart swelled in his chest as he looked at him. Garcia was right. He did have a crush. A big one.

This was going to be a long, long, long night.

 

* * *

It took Garcia an hour to come back and when she did, Reid snapped his head up from Morgan's shoulder and leaned back on the couch as if he were never there. Morgan pretended he didn't notice, but it hurt like hell. Reid was comfortable there, Morgan could tell. There was a soft, slow, rhythmic movement to his chest as his breathing slowed where he lay. And he kept his hand on Morgan's thigh, strong and purposeful. Morgan felt less that Reid was leaning on him because he felt safe in Morgan's arms and more that Reid was leaning on him to show how safe Morgan could feel in his. That's what Reid was comfortable with. Protecting Morgan. Not the other way around. Which is probably why he tenses up when Morgan guides him or cuffs his chin or calls him "boy". Reid is used to it, but what he really wants is a role reversal, isn't it? He wants to quit following and call the shots.

He knows that he shouldn't be profiling his friend

It's wrong, he knows, and they have clear cut rules against it for this exact reason.

He can profile strangers all he wants, because he doesn't have to look at them every day. He can dehumanize them by thinking about them as criminals or psychos or people he'll never see again. But, once he profiles a friend, that shit sticks. Every time he looks at them, he can see that long list of a tragic past and toxic family mixing together to make the person he sees before them. Every bit of their life can be a catalyst to push them over the edge and make them the kind of person he hunts for a living.

But, Reid would never. Morgan thinks to himself. The man is too timid. Too kind. He loves too deeply. He's too afraid to pull the trigger and he always spazzes out.

Yet, he knows that's a lie. Reid's dad abandoned him and he raised his crazy mom until he was eighteen. Every day at school, he had the shit kicked out of him for something he couldn't control and the first girl he ever loved trapped him in a rueful prank and he took drugs for half a year to forget all the sadness he's been through. His girlfriend was shot in the head right in front of him barely two years ago and no matter what he says, he's not over it yet. He's the first person on the team that would snap. But, he didn't. And he never will. Not because he knows better, but because it's not in his soul to hurt others. He sees all the pain people caused him and vows to be the exact opposite of everyone that ever wronged him because he would never in one million years wish his past on anyone. That's why Morgan feels comfortable profiling him.

So, he did it for a solid ten minutes after Garcia joined them for the movie. When it ended, he offered Reid a ride home, knowing he took the system to Garcia's place. But, Reid declined and chose to make his own way home. Morgan decided not to feel bad about it. Kid's independent and he can do what he wants.

After Reid left, Garcia wiggled her eyebrows and teased him some more about his crush as Morgan waved her off.

She offered him coffee, which he took gratefully.

He finished the heaping mug of caffeine.

Then, he went home.

And jerked off mercilessly thinking of the boy who will never want him back.

It was brief and unsatisfying. Morgan spent too quickly. The thought of being bound by his wrists with Reid's leather belt under the watchful brown eyes of the doctor as those plump pink lips teased his skin to a feverish sweat was unbearable. The vision of Reid's tie blindfolding him while the doctor licked tortuously over the head of his cock was nearly enough to stop his heart. Then, Morgan imagined Reid turning the tongue ring in his mouth to a subtle click as the stud began to buzz gently. Then, Reid would take Morgan all the way down, using that vibrating ball to lick and lick and suck and lick and _fuck_ \-- Morgan's back arched and his bald head pressed into the pillow as he panted out his release in hard, shallow breaths.

After, Morgan lay in his bed, trying fruitlessly to catch his breath. He felt so alone after the fact. He wanted arms around him and lips to kiss him and hands to lace into his. But, not just any hands. Reid's hands. Morgan wants to feel the young man's weight beside him. He wants to watch Reid come down from his high with his hair all messy and his mouth all red with kisses. Morgan wants to lean over and tug Reid into a hug and place soft pecks up his alabaster neck until they fall asleep intertwined in each other's embraces. Morgan wants Reid.

But, Reid is on the other side of the city--probably finishing a book or writing an essay--and he has absolutely no idea how much he is wanted. He has no clue that miles away, he is the number one thing on someone's mind. And, for Morgan, knowing that he is too much of a coward to let Reid know... hurts.

This must be what romantic frustration felt like.

It's fucking hell.

 

* * *

The coffee pot handle was smooth and warm underhand as Morgan pulled it from its maker and tipped the hot liquid into his mug. It's been six days and he still feels like shit. The coffee topped off and Morgan placed the pot back where it belonged, sparing a glance at his mug. He really needs to get rid of the damned thing. It's blue and stylish with the words "WORLD'S BEST BOYFRIEND" emblazoned across the front. Savannah bought it for him four months ago.

Morgan gripped the handle and brought the black coffee to his lips, taking in a long drag of the hot drink. God, he really messed things up. Savannah still won't answer his calls, she won't text back, she won't even answer her door. Morgan has tried everything: cards, flowers, proclamations of love, he even stood outside of her window and pulled a "Say Anything" with his iPhone speakers blasting out the song that played at the bar where they met. She wasn't taking the bait. Not at all. Morgan was well and truly without her. More importantly, he has absolutely nothing to distract him from what he really wants--tall, dark, and nerdy.

Jeez, he could smack himself for falling for such a dweeb. Such a... cute, sweet, kind, selfless, charming little dweeb. Morgan was in it bad. Real bad. His heart rate accelerates every time Reid walks into the room. His palms go all clammy, his mouth goes numb. He feels his brain switch all systems to Panic Mode, and he (internally) becomes a stuttering, stammering mess. When Reid talks directly to him, Morgan doesn't know whether he should drag him in for a Casablanca kiss or run for the hills. He usually does nothing, but yesterday, he actually contemplated the pros and cons of bolting out of his office and into the street.

He's so fucked.

At that thought, Morgan heard the tell tale soft patter of black Chuck Taylor's and his jaw clenched. Speak of the damned Devil.

He glanced up casually and watched as the ever rumpled doctor rounded the corner into the hovel, striding in with his stupid grey slacks and his stupid purple Oxford and his stupid black vest. Oh, great. His tie is loosened, so Morgan can see the length of his neck. Perfect. Just perfect. The kid looks so good that Morgan's actually starting to get pissed. Where the hell does Reid get off being so hot? Who gave him the right? Who gave him permission? Not Morgan, that's for damn sure.

Reid sent a simple nod in Morgan's direction as he regarded him, headed straight for the coffee pot, "Morning."

Morgan's mouth dried up at the sound of that stiff, scratchy, I've-been-up-all-night voice Reid gets when he doesn't sleep well. He managed to breathe out, "Yeah, hey."

Reid strode up right beside Morgan, his shirt sleeves brushing against Morgan's bare biceps as the doctor snatched at the coffee. He whipped out his travel mug and began to fill the cup, large brown eyes looking over to meet Morgan's, "How are you?"

 _In love with you. I'm in love with you. I am so fucking in love with you..._  "Fine, you?" Morgan said through his teeth.

Reid shrugged his Oxford covered shoulder, "I could have done with more rest, but, alas duty calls."

"Late night?" Morgan guessed, watching as one of Reid's looser curls moved with the breeze from the fan in the break room.

Reid answered distractedly, topping off the coffee with a haunted look on his face, "...one could say that. I didn't get much sleep yesterday."

Morgan gave back a worried expression. He knew it. Reid always holds his frame this way when he's tired. Morgan spoke gently, "You getting the nightmares again?"

Reid looked up at Morgan quickly with panic in his eyes, "Please don't tell anyone. They're going to act all weird around me and treat me like a child. They always do."

Morgan reached over and placed his hand on top of Reid's shoulder, "I won't tell a soul. You might want to fix your posture though. You hold your shoulders in more when you're tired and everyone here knows that about you." Reid smiled gratefully and stood up straighter, his back standing prouder and more alert. He was taller than Morgan now. Morgan patted the hand that was on Reid's shoulder, "Gosh, you're so big. How tall are you again?" 

Reid answered bashfully, “6’2’’.”

“I bet the ladies like that, huh?” Morgan added because he wanted to torture himself today by imagining Reid with everyone but him. He took his hand off of the doctor.

Reid shrugged, meeting Derek’s eyes, “I don’t--I rarely ever--I mean, I don’t really often have occasion to--I-I’m hideously awful at attracting women, so I wouldn’t know.”

Morgan smirked, “Don’t worry. They love it. They’re just... shy.”

Reid scoffed, “How would you know that?”

Their phones buzzed sharply in their pockets. Morgan regrettably looked away from the young man’s pretty face and pulled his phone out to see a text message from JJ. There was a case they had to get to. Break room in five. He looked up at the doctor and stated easily, "Showtime at the Apollo."

Reid slumped back down, "No. I was counting on sleeping on my desk today.

Morgan let out a fond smile as he gazed back at the man he loved. "Not today, Pretty Boy. Hurry up with that coffee. I'll meet you in the break room." Morgan said as he took a sip from his mug and started on his way out of the door. He only made it three or so paces into the bullpen before he heard Reid jog up to his side with his half filled mug of coffee. Reid tugged at Morgan's wrist and the older agent turned around to meet nervous big brown ones, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." Reid let go of Morgan's wrist and lost eye contact, staring into his coffee cup as he spoke gently, "Can I sit next to you today?"

Morgan raised his eyebrow and before he could answer, Reid began babbling, "It's just Hotch is kind of intense now that he and Beth are no longer together. Rossi keeps bringing up Gideon to me and I wish he would quit it.  Callahan and JJ are literally talking about babies 97% of the time, and I don't think I could handle being in the middle of that. Pregnancy really freaks me out. I mean there's a little human in her gut right now growing thousands of muscles and hundreds of cartilage structures at lightning speed, giving off more perichondrium than any adult could ever hold in their body without a fetus sucking it all up, and they won't stop talking about it like the whole ordeal is cute. I need respite for just five minutes and..."

"I'm your respite?" Morgan asked with a teasing smirk.

Reid floundered, "No! I mean, yes, but not like that. Sort of... just... you don't talk about weird stuff and you treat me like I'm a normal person, not some surrogate nephew or ticking timebomb or Goddaddy of the Year. You treat me like me, and I need that right now."

Morgan's heart thumped in his chest. He fought the need to sigh deeply and bite his lip. Instead, Morgan wiggled his eyebrows, "I also know your dirty little secret."

Reid's eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth with his hand, "It has been ALMOST two weeks since and no one but you has noticed the piercing yet. If this gets out, the jokes you told are going to look like child's play."

Morgan chuckled with a quieter voice, "I wasn't talking about the ring; I was talking about the Dom thing. But, yeah, I guess that stud of yours would be damaging to your reputation too."

Reid started to blush and lowered his hand, "Shoot. I was hoping you forgot about that." 

Morgan shook his head and spoke in a hushed tone, "Nope. But, it's cool. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone about that either. I'm kink too, so I kind of get the whole secrecy thing."

Reid's face transformed into this intrigued gaze as he whispered, "You are?! Really? I've never met another one before. Well, a not psycho one. What are you? I mean, all profiles lead to Dominant with you if anything, but--"

"Verse." Morgan answered easily, "With a heavy lean to Submissive."

Reid blinked, "Seriously? I would have never guessed."

Morgan covered his shame with a puff of his chest, "Yeah, well... now we're even. I know stuff about you and you know stuff about me. I owe you nothing. Don't spread my shit around and I won't spread yours."

Reid raised three fingers and corrected his posture, "Scout's honor."

Morgan let out a firm laugh, reaching over to push his hands into Reid's soft curls and tousle them around a bit, "Looks like we have a deal, nerd."

With that Morgan headed off toward the steps to the break room. From behind him, he heard Reid murmur distantly, "Yeah, I guess we do."

 

* * *

The case of the week was a missing persons one. Four women between the ages of 24 and 19 had disappeared after work seemingly without a trace. They were all of different races, heights, and social classes, so there didn't seem to be anything that these women had in common. The state of Wyoming was completely taken aback and called the Federal government for help late last night after hitting a roadblock in the investigation. One new woman was going missing every day, and the state feared it would never stop, so they called in the best.

Hotch gave the command right after the briefing. Wheels up in 20. They were headed to Medawood in Weston County, Wyoming, the land of rippling fields and beautiful plant life. Rossi was strangely excited about it. Something about going on a case there with Gideon once. Morgan glanced up beside him to Reid as the young doctor tightened his jaw muscle before heading out of the room, mumbling about his go bag. JJ -- who sat next to Morgan -- asked if Reid was doing any better with Gideon. Morgan answered "no" because it was true.

The BAU dispersed to grab their bags and call their families and prepare for a trip halfway across the country. Morgan reached in his back pocket and searched through his contacts, thumb stopping over Savannah's. He leaned back in his office chair. He already has his go bag packed and stashed in a duffle under his desk, so he kicked it twice as he scrolled up past her name to call his mother instead just to let her know where he was going.

She was delighted as always, doting on her big, strong Fed son with kind words cheering him on. To hear that he was going to Wyoming made her laugh. She knows how much he likes his cities and crowded towns. Wide open spaces make him feel like an alien left all alone on a foreign planet full of trees and grass. It also doesn't help that the black population of Wyoming was a whopping 1.4%. So, maybe he actually will be an alien. Great. At least his mom gets a decent kick out of it

Morgan signed off by reminding her how much he loved her and hiked his bag up onto his shoulder to head to his car. JJ and Callahan hopped in to carpool, and Reid was totally right. They spent the entire drive talking about babies. They sang to the little fetus and patted her belly and went on and on about painting the baby's room yellow and nothing else. Callahan wanted to raise her child as gender neutral as possible, which was commendable, but still. Morgan don't care. Morgan just wants to get to the jet. Morgan's getting a little sick of hearing it. He placed his hand on the dial of the radio and raised the volume a little bit. He can suffer through Chris Brown if that means drowning out the coos of expecting mothers.

By the time the three of them actually drove up to the jet, Morgan was four, five seconds from wildin' and he was more glad than anything to put the damn jeep in park. They all spilled out of the car and strode up to the jet. The pilot of the day was Kenny Gangjeon who also happened to be a Tae Kwon Do buddy of Morgan's, so he spent a minute or so shaking his hand and catching up with him. He's been flying the BAU all over the country for the last few years, so it only made sense for them to go out for drinks and get to know each other.

A couple of years ago, Morgan invited him out dancing with JJ, Garcia, and Prentiss. They all had a good time getting lit and rocking with some honeys, but Kenny had his eye on Morgan the whole time. Morgan wasn't surprised. He was shaking it pretty good and if the guy liked his flow, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Well, Morgan could blow him in the men's room, but he doesn't want to come off as too easy. Eh. What the hell? Morgan thought at the time, I've had a couple of drinks and he's hot. So, Morgan ended up blowing him in the men's room, and to his pleasure, Kenny seemed eager as ever to return the favor. They saw each other on and off for about a year, but it was just sex, so there weren't any feelings getting stepped on. Then, Kenny decided to join the Tae Kwon Do group and the two go out and have drinks with the guys once a month. It was a great trade and Morgan made a pretty decent friend out of it.

As of now, Kenny and his steady boyfriend are engaged to be married this summer, which is nice. Well, it was nice until he asked Morgan if he was bringing Savannah. Morgan lied and said "yeah". He didn't want to explain why he wasn't. Kenny of all people wouldn't be surprised to hear that Morgan's let yet another partner slip through his fingers again and Morgan wasn't sure if he wanted to see the condescending look in his almond hazel eyes. Damn Kenny Gangjeon and his happy relationship and stupid engagement. He's even going to take his future husband's last name too; Kenny's very passionate about that. They're so in love, he says. Great. Fuck you too, then.

Morgan patted his back and smiled charmingly at him, telling Kenny that he was so happy for him and can't wait to attend the wedding.

He rolled his eyes on his way to the back of the plane with his coworker's.

Man, _fuck_ that guy's wedding.

As Morgan headed to his seat, he noticed that Reid was already on the plane. His heart started thumping again. God, he was so cute. Look at him. With that hair and those eyes. Morgan almost let out a dreamy sigh at the very sight of him. And Reid wanted to sit next to him today. Well, then. That can be arranged. Morgan near floated over to Reid's seat, sitting down next to him, "Hey. What's shakin', bacon?"

"I was reading about several states' history last night after it grew apparent that I wasn't getting any sleep and -- fun fact about Wyoming," Reid perked up from beside him as he scratched along a game of Sudoku in pen, "They have the smallest populated state in all of America, and yet the U.S. Government owns over 40% of their land. Also, something pretty weird about them, they don't refer to Martin Luther King Jr. Day as the rest of America does. They call it Wyoming Equality Day instead and all around the state, they hold events to commemorate it. There's even a week-long tradition that some young people follow called 'Days of Dialogue', where they sponsor events that help fuel talks of racial equality continuously for the entire seven days."

Morgan blinked and wrinkled his eyebrows, "Wait. Reid."

Reid cocked his head to the side as he answered, "Yeah?"

He asked, "These women started going missing on Monday, right? That was January 19th."

Reid's eyes glazed over from his seat beside the window of the jet, "...oh. You think..."

Morgan nodded, "And these girls are going missing every day. Do you think that these kidnappings might have something in common with the Days of Dialogue?"

"Maybe they do. The women are all of different races, and the 'equality' in Equality Day is not only limited to relations between black and white Americans. The holiday effects everyone." Reid stated, "So, the diversity in these women could be a clue. We should look into the races of the women he has already kidnapped to lessen our victim pool."

Morgan added to Reid's comment, "The kidnappings might stop on Sunday, but by then, our unsub might have built up an appetite for more. If so, these women are in even more danger than before if he starts escalating."

Reid put down his Sudoku puzzle and reached for his phone, "Do you mind telling everybody our theory while I get Garcia on the phone?"

"Sure." Morgan replied.

Reid dialed Garcia's phone number, put it to his ear, and smiled to himself before glancing over at Morgan, "We make a good team."

"We do." Morgan gazed at him softly before noticing something strange about the doctor, "Are you blushing?"

Reid deflected, turning away from Morgan and into the phone, "Hello, Garcia. Morgan and I have a theory..."

 

* * *

The kidnappings were definitely connected to Wyoming Equality Day.

When the BAU reached the precinct, they had already traced the kidnappings back to certain popular events on Days of Dialogue. On Monday, there was a showing of the movie "Dear, White People" at the local college and afterward was a two hour discussion between the students that seemed to be the catalyst for the first kidnapping. African American student Keisha-Rose Washington went missing right after she left the library that the event was hosted at. She worked as a librarian there and was said to have had nothing to do with the Days of Dialogue event that evening. The next day at the Academic Forum, there was an event commemorating the Trail of Tears, and a Native American student Brittany Hunt went missing from her job at the local soup kitchen. All those kidnapped were enrolled in the state college, which narrowed down the victim pool even further than before.

The main problem was, that the BAU could find victims quicker than they could find the person responsible. Sunday was three days away. The man responsible could either go dormant with the seven missing girls, resurface to do this yearly, or continue kidnapping until he "completes his set". JJ and Hotch went to speak to the families, Callahan and Morgan went to talk to the school, and Reid and Rossi stayed behind to build the skeleton of the profile.

The school they visited was 98% white, which led to more unsubs than victims which was both good and bad. Good because there were only but so many people to kidnap. Bad because there were about one thousand possible kidnappers and there seemed to be no way to narrow them down. The Days of Dialogue event at the campus was about equal rights for Latino immigrants, and Callahan and Morgan managed to get it cancelled before it could begin. They warned all Latina students to stay safe and stay vigilant before heading back.

By the time Callahan and Morgan made it back to the precinct, Hotch, JJ, Reid, and Rossi were putting together the profile. With Callahan and Morgan's input, the whole thing was complete. Yet, there were still so many unsubs in the pool. Too many to sift through by the end of the day. As previously guessed, they had to stay the night in a local inn. There were no hotels in this neck of the woods, and that kind of made Morgan's palms itch.

The inn was well maintained, but clearly not well traveled. There were only three available rooms there, so they had to double up. 

JJ and Callahan nearly jumped on each other with excitement. Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and Morgan just stared at each other in a big puddle of "I don't really give a fuck" until Hotch spoke up in his ever gravelly tone, "I'll stay with Rossi. I need to inquire with him about a personal issue regarding... things."

Morgan let out a teasing smile, "What things?"

Rossi shared a knowing look with Hotch and asked him, "The last one didn't really work out, did it?"

Hotch answered, "I don't know if I should keep going there. Maybe I should focus on other things for now."

Rossi shook his head, "No. Trust me. This is the right decision."

The two kept talking in riddles until Reid grabbed his duffle bag, hoisted it onto his shoulder, and gestured toward the line of inn rooms before heading toward them. Morgan snatched up his bag and hurried after the young man. It had been dark out for hours. It was well past midnight by the time the team got to the inn, and everyone was definitely tired, weary, and kinda gross smelling.

Morgan tried to keep his hands from shaking as he followed Reid into the red motel door. The room was pretty small, especially with two beds and a giant desk clogging up all the space. A thin wooden door stood lopsided next to the big wooden desk. Reid dropped his bag lazily and stepped toward it curiously, peering through before clapping his hand against the wall in joy, "Thank God, there's a shower in here."

"Somebody's excited." Morgan chuckled, pushing the idea of Reid showering out of his mind to head over to claim the bed closest to the door. He plunked his duffle onto the overstarched sheets and pulled his gun out of its holster and stashed it under the pillow. If anything comes through this door, best believe it's going to be going through America's finest first. 

Reid turned and watched as Morgan placed his pillow on top of the gun, taking a breath and deciding to ignore it. The doctor dragged his own bag over to the other bed and knelt, zipping it open and pulling out a big grey sweatshirt, a towel, a green loofah, and a pair of red Tommy Hilfiger's with a white waistband around them. Reid answered moodily as he pulled a small leather toiletries pouch out and tossed it on top of his sweatshirt, "I haven't had a wash in 28 hours. I don't even want to think about the millions of bacteria that have decided to make my skin its home."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Designer undies?"

Reid scoffed, "I just told you that bacteria are multiplying all over my body and you're concerned about my underwear."

"I'm not concerned. I'm just saying," Morgan lifted his shirt up his chest and gestured at the red and white Tommy Hillfiger's peeking out over his low slung jeans, "Twinsies."

Morgan watched as Reid's eyes slid down his bare torso and landed on the jeans. His slender chest rose under that vest and tie. What the hell is this kid looking at? Morgan glanced down at himself. Yeah, he'll be the first to admit that he's built like a well-oiled tank -- miles of rippling hazel muscles corded his tight, smooth body. He looks pleasing to the eyes if that's what the beholder is into. There didn't seem to be anything out of place on either side of his sculpted hipbones that Reid seemed to suddenly find so distracting. So, what is he staring at? Morgan cleared his throat. Reid's eyes flicked up to Morgan's and he licked his lips distractedly as he looked away with a flush to the edge of his neck, "...there was a sale at Macy's and they're high quality garments. You couldn’t possibly fault me for--"

"Why are you defending yourself?" Morgan asked as he dropped the edge of his shirt back down.

Reid diverted his eyes from the wall to the floor, "I'm not, I just... I’m not."

Morgan knows why Reid's changing up his attitude. He knows what the blushing and the cut off speech and lack of eye contact means too. Oh, yeah. Reid was definitely checking him out just then. Reid watched as Morgan looked him up and down slowly. He chuckled to himself. Those extra reps he’s been putting in at the gym are paying off after all. 

Reid narrowed his eyes at Morgan, folding his arms moodily in that stupid purple shirt of his. Macy's his ass. Reid whipped back, "What are you chuckling about?"

Morgan stared at Reid enchantingly for another long moment, "Nothing."

Reid's face got redder, but he kept his posturing stern, "That’s not a ‘nothing’ laugh."

Morgan deflected, turning back to his bag, "You take the first shower since you're so  _concerned_  about bacteria."

Reid opened up his towel and gathered all of his stuff onto it, tying up the ends of it like a knapsack, "Thank you."

Morgan sent off a salute as Reid hiked the towel over his shoulder and scurried off into the bathroom. When the door closed, Morgan pulled out his night clothes, which were going to be a tee shirt and a pair of sweats. When he was done, he sat on the bed, pulled out his phone, and tried to beat his current level of Candy Crush.

By the time Reid pushed his way out of the bathroom, there was a cloud of warm steam floating into the room from behind him. He had a big Caltech sweatshirt on over those tight red Hilfiger's that seemed to go an inch or so past his hips. Morgan watched as Reid made his way to the other bed, barefoot with his wet caramel locks pulled into a sloppy man bun just above the back of his head. 

Morgan resisted the urge to comment on the oddly adorable hairstyle that the young doctor achieved at enough ease not to be unpracticed.  Reid wears his hair like that a lot. Maybe that’s why it curls at the ends. He reaches back to grab his wet hair up in his hands and tangles it up into a small elastic band to keep the damp locks off of his face after washing it -- he definitely does that.

Reid said distractedly as he shoved his old things into his open bag, “By the way, that shower is really small. I barely even fit, so...”

Morgan huffed, “So... what?” 

Reid avoided eye contact and cleared his throat, distractedly playing with a stray green sock, “...you might... well, the, uh... the shower might be... too small for you.”

Morgan smirked, “I’m too big for the shower, is that what you’re trying to say?”

Reid shrugged, folding and unfolding the sock, “Well, not exactly. I’m just saying. I’m quite... slender, so I fit just fine, but you are a bit... well, you’re--“

Morgan stated, “ _Big_. I’m bigger than you. I’m a big guy, Reid. It’s fine. You can say that. It’s not offensive.”

“No! I wasn’t trying to not offend you.” Reid said delicately, “I just wanted to warn you that... the shower is small and you are...  _not_  small, so...”

Morgan rolled his eyes and put down his phone, “You can say ‘big’, Reid. It’s not a bad word. I can take it.”

Reid shook his head, “No, no. ‘Big’ just... isn’t the word I would use to describe you.”

Morgan gave Reid a confused look, “What word would you use, then?”

“Just... um... well...” Reid made an awkward gesture and flapped the sock around, “Burly."

Morgan felt a stab of rejection and he answered back with a self-deprecating laugh, “Burly? What am I, a woolly mammoth?”

“No! No, no, no!” Reid dropped the sock and blushed, bending down to grab it before tossing it at his duffle and missing, “Robust, or... broad, or... husky--“

Morgan’s eyes widened, “ _Husky_?”

Reid threw his hands out enthusiastically, “You’ve got sculpted muscles and heaving pectorals and perfect abs, and I can’t think of a proper word in the English dictionary to accurately associate you with.”

Morgan blinked slowly, “Well, damn.”

Reid nodded, sighing and looking away from Morgan, his face growing flushed, “Yeah.”

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows, “ _Sculpted muscles_?”

Reid hissed, “Okay, now. Don’t throw my words back at me.”

Morgan leaned his head back against the bed and laughed, “I’m sorry, but  _heaving pectorals_? Really? What am I, a Botticelli?”

Reid rolled his eyes, “Of course not. Botticelli never painted men of your physique.”

Morgan chuckled, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom door leisurely, “Oops. Can’t hear your correction over my  _perfect abs_.”

“I hate you.” Reid muttered under his breath.

The elder agent strolled into the bathroom with a smile. The room was cloudy and smelled of pine vanilla. It smelled of Reid. Morgan breathed in the scent as he closed the door, pausing before deciding to leave the door unlocked.

Morgan stripped methodically.

First, he took off his thin grey shirt, laying it haphazardly over the edge of the counter. Next, he pulled off his pants, leaving it in a heap beside the tub. Underwear and socks were next. Morgan dropped the underwear beside the pocket of his jeans and tossed one sock beside the door and the other one, he left at the waistband of his pants.

Morgan smirked to himself. Who’s to say there’s no such thing as a perfect mess? After seeing nothing but crime scenes for years, Morgan prides himself in knowing exactly what draws the eye first. If Reid walks in while Morgan’s showering, he’ll see the pants and underwear first. If Reid lingers by the sink, washing his face or brushing his teeth, he’ll have to do it with Morgan’s shirt there the entire time.

Morgan doesn’t truly know if Reid fancies him, but... there’s nothing wrong with leading his eye where Morgan wants it to go. No harm in inadvertently persuading your coworker to picture you naked, is there?

Morgan cranked on the cheaply made, small shower and climbed in. Reid was right. The shower was tight. He couldn’t get the door shut. The small misty glass cage was barely squeezing him in and if he stood sideways, he’s pretty sure his ass would be sticking out of it. No way to spank it in here. He can’t jack off in his room either because Reid’s sleeping right next to him. Morgan sighed. Looks like he’ll be swearing off of masturbating until the team solves this case. Extra incentive to get it over with then, he guessed.

Morgan picked up the complimentary shower gel that Reid had so graciously opened before him, and squeezed it out into his hand. It was pink and smelled like eucalyptus. Hmm. Nice.

He lathered up his blue loofah and got to work. It took a bit longer than it usually would due to the fact that this shower was small as fuck. Morgan’s elbows bumped against the wall and door constantly, swinging it open on several occasions. It was fucking annoying. This trap was clearly built for smaller people.

Frustrated, he set down his loofah on the water handle for a short break to cool off emotionally when a knock startled Morgan as he said a quarter note higher than his usual deep timbre, “What? What is it?”

Reid’s bashful voice spoke from the other side of the door, “I’m really tired and you’re taking kinda long. Mind if I brush my teeth while you’re in there.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck. Morgan is like halfway inside this damned shower. If Reid waited just one fucking minute before knocking and let him finish in here...

Reid continued, “I also left my badge on the toilet seat...”

Morgan groaned, trying to shove himself into a position where Reid wouldn’t see his body through the misted glass and the shower door swung open for the billionth time. Fuck! Morgan’s just going to turn a bit more. A bit more... Morgan pulled the door shut behind him and it closed. Yeah, there we go. Perfect. Morgan called, “Alright. You can come in.”

He heard the door open and out of the misted shower door, he saw a tall, slender blur walk in. The blur took something off of the toilet and turned on the sink. Morgan smiled to himself. The shirt. It’s right there. He waited for Reid to say something, standing stock still.

Reid turned off of the water, “So, I was thinking about the case and how the unsub seems to know the girls’ schedules before he takes them, which makes me think he had time to stalk them all before kidnapping them. That means that he must have already had the girls picked out that he wanted to take ahead of time. The fact that the kidnappings are paired with the Days of Dialogue speeches makes me think that the unsub already knows the event plans. They may be in the committee.”

Morgan nodded, “Good work, kid. We didn’t even think of that.”

“Thanks.” Reid said distractedly as the blur that was the young doctor placed the toothbrush in his mouth. His mouth. His tongue is in there. And, so is his tongue ring. Morgan bit his lip. 

He decided to torture himself further, “So... how’s the tongue ring going?”

Reid mumbled around the toothbrush, “It’s going good. No bruising or signs of infection and it's all healed up as of yesterday. When we get back home, I can go pick up my clear ring.”

Morgan nodded, “Great! That’s great.”

“Yeah, but it has me thinking,” Reid replied, brushing for another moment.

Morgan chuckled, “Well, that never ends well.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Reid made a spitting noise and Morgan’s mind conjured up Reid spitting something else out. Mmm... delicious. Reid continued, “I was thinking that this might come in handy. I was checking out more information on tongue rings and their uses and... I kind of want to keep it. I mean, what if I get a partner who’s like... really into tongue rings. I would be able to please them a lot better orally.”

Morgan clenched his jaw as his dick cheered with joy at the good news, “Oh. That’s awesome for you then.”

Reid nodded, rinsing his mouth out with sink water before turning off the tap again, “It’s only awesome if I have a partner. Which I don’t. And, I haven’t had oral sex in a while, so I may not even use it correctly.”

Morgan’s finger trailed along his erection, “Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something, Pretty Boy.”

Reid sighed, leaning against the sink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Reid Blur turn his head to look at Morgan’s abandoned tee shirt, “Yeah, maybe I will. I just need to get some practice in before hand. I don’t want to be bad at it.”

Morgan’s dick cried out for Reid to choose him as Morgan said levelly, “I’m sure it’s like riding a bike.”

Reid chuckled, “Riding, yes. Bikes, not so much...”

Morgan’s jaw dropped, “Did you... did you just make a dirty reference? Kid, I am surprised at you--“

“Goodnight, Morgan.” Reid spoke with a smile bleeding into his voice as the slender blur made its way out of the room.

Once the door closed, Morgan dropped the loofah and grabbed onto his cock, stroking hard.  _In his mind, Reid was already naked and sweating and riding Morgan’s cock desperately. Morgan’s hands were cuffed to the bed and he was begging around a ball gag as Reid was getting himself off. Reid was pulling on his dick with one hand and fisting through his long curls with the other, begging out,_ “ _Yes, Morgan! Yes! Make me come! Uh! You’re so good, baby! You’re such a good boy!_ ”

Morgan came across the shower tiles, shooting long stripes of cum out of his dick as he stroked it all out. He panted Reid’s name under his breath, lips forming the word as it came out way louder than it should have, “Spencer!” He slapped his free hand over his mouth to block his other moans.

Reid spoke from the other room, “What?”

Fuck! He heard Morgan shout his name.

_Oh, God. Oh, God! Morgan’s cumming so hard. His body is thrumming with pleasure as his head tipped back and his hips twitched._

Reid heard him, fuck, now he has to come up with something quick.

_Yes! Oh, yes!_

Shit!

Morgan panted out inconspicuously, “Did you grab your badge off the toilet?”

Reid replied from the other room, “Yeah, I got it!”

Morgan said to both Reid and his sexy, dream!Reid counterpart, “Good.”

 

* * *

The alarm went off on his phone at 5:00 in the morning and Morgan growled from where his face was smashed into the pillow. He grabbed it and turned it off, rubbing a hand over his face and sitting up. He peered into the dark room and quickly turned to Reid to make sure the young man was alright.

He was.

Reid was sleeping soundly beside him, curled up under the covers with a small stuffed bunny in his arms. Morgan met the bunny two years ago when he fell out of Reid’s duffle on the plane, and swore not to say a word about it to anyone.

The bunny is actually quite cute and very old. His fur is worn and he has one eye, but he gets a different bowtie every year and Reid loves him very much. His name is Plato. Reid’s mother gave him Plato seven years ago, when he came to visit her at Bennington’s. She was convinced that he was five years old and proceeded to rock him, sing to him, and lastly, bequeath upon him a new stuffed bunny that she stole from the gift room on the first floor. The bunny’s name was originally Socrates, but after a long winded conversation with Diana Reid, the name was changed to forever and henceforth be Plato.

Morgan watched Reid for a moment and took the gun off to place it on top of his pillow. There’s no way he’s leaving Reid in this hotel room alone. No, thank you. Instead of going for his morning jog, Morgan’s just going to complete some reps in the room.

Thirty push-ups.

Thirty sit-ups.

Break for a moment to brush his teeth. Morgan went back into the room.

Thirty more push-ups.

Ten more sit-ups.

Break for a moment to get a cup of water.

Stretch his hamstrings, stretch his back, stretch his knees, stretch his shoulders.

Twenty more sit-ups.

Morgan reached up onto the side desk and unplugged the phone and its holder. It was five pounds combined, just like they usually are. He used that to work his upper biceps, lifting it up and down and alternating arms.

Plug the phone back in.

Fifteen more push-ups.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven --

“Doesn't that hurt?” Reid’s voice startled Morgan from his arms and Morgan found himself with a face full of carpet. He spat at the lint and hair, making a disgusted expression after falling down. Reid laughed gently, “Sorry.”

Morgan continued to spit out tiny hairballs, “Yeah, apology not accepted. You broke my stride."

Reid asked fondly, “How many more?”

Morgan lied, “Four more push-ups.”

Reid watched as Morgan worked on finishing the reps he set out to do, yawning and stretching out on the bed, "Yeah, I could never do that. I'd rather sleep... and read... and sleep."

"I bet you could if you got your scrawny ass up and tried it," Morgan grunted out as he pushed himself up and down on the floor.

Reid mumbled against his pillow, "Wake me up in ten minutes."

"I'm not..." Morgan pushed himself down, holding a plank position and tightening his core, "...an alarm clock..." Morgan pushed himself back up, "...wake..." Morgan pushed down a few inches off of the floor and held the plank, "...your damn self up."

Reid chuckled jovially, "You're grumpy in the mornings. Like a little old man."

Morgan rolled his eyes at Reid, "Well, at least I don't need to chug coffee all day to stay awake because I lead a healthy lifestyle."

Reid said with a flippant tone, "Yeah, well, at least I can fit in the shower."

Morgan gasped as he finished his last push-up, sitting on the floor and looking up at Reid, "Don't make me come over there and tickle you. Because I'll do it."

Reid laughed, tossing Plato the bunny in Morgan's direction, "You don't have the balls."

Morgan caught the bunny  and stood up, throwing the bunny at his own bed before making his way over to Reid's, "Bad choice of last words, don't you think?"

Reid yelped and brought the sheets up over his head to shield himself as Morgan hopped on to his bed, fingers at the ready, "Wait, no! I'm too young to die!"

Morgan raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in preparation, "Take it back, or these fingers will get dancin'."

"Never." Reid mumbled from under the blankets.

"Then, I don't feel bad for what I'm about to do." Morgan stated, reaching down to tickle at Reid's ribs from over the blanket. Reid was just a long, skinny blob, but Morgan managed to get him. And get him good too. Reid laughed and screeched from under the blankets, and Morgan used the moment of surprise to pull the blankets down to reveal Reid's bright and grinning face. He pulled the blankets down further and attacked the middle of Reid's sweatshirt with tickles. Reid cackled out and swatted at Morgan's hands, leaning his head back to make his feelings known about the tickle situation.

Reid panted out with a big laugh, "Ah! No! You fucking suck! I hate you! Move! You're so heavy! Stop!"

Morgan stalled his hands against Reid's tummy, "Hmm, what was that you said before? Oh, right.  _Never_."

He kept tickling and Reid pushed at Morgan, swatting until he got a good tickle in. He moved Morgan's hands aside and went for his abs, pulling a stray snicker from Morgan before he wrapped his legs around Morgan's mid-section and flipped him expertly. Reid was on top now, giving Morgan this look of absolute control and Morgan let him have it for a minute. He was at Reid's mercy, the young man was tickling to his heart's content.  

Morgan held in his chuckles as Reid tickled with precision. It's clear that Reid doesn't engage in tickle wars often, but this doesn't mean that he doesn't know what he's doing. He moves his fingers as though he's playing a piano, or a finely taught cello. Reid tickles like an artist, hands moving with purpose as his face scrunches up with determination. He's damn near hilarious with how seriously he's taking this challenge and Morgan's laughs fester more from Reid's ridiculous expressions than the ineffective tickling. 

After letting the the kid have his fun, Morgan flipped him onto his back, landing the young man down in surprise. He was really pretty like that. On his back, hair all over the pillow. But, Morgan didn't really get to wax poetic before Reid gasped aloud, "No fair! You're using your strength against me! I call bullshit!" 

"It's not my fault you have the BMI of a toddler, okay? You started this war and I have the right to finish it." Morgan remarked from on top of Reid. He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers, "Now, I am fully prepared to strike. The real question is... can you handle it?"

Reid huffed, "Hell yeah, I can handle it. Can you handle me handling it?"

Morgan laughed, "Pretty sure."

Reid answered, "Then prove it, bitch." 

Morgan faked offense and pressed a hand to his chest in shock, "Oh, thems fightin' words"

"Augh! Wait!" Reid screeched out as Morgan began tickling him with abandon, "Uncle! Uncle! Augh, you got me in the solarplexus, you mad man!"

Morgan raised his hands in surrender, "Hmm what is that? I think that's the sound of me kicking your ass."

"Don't push it. I let you win, you know." Reid rolled his eyes as his phone buzzed on the side table. The doctor lowered his arms in defeat, realizing he couldn't reach the phone if he tried, "Can you get that?"

Morgan snatched it up and scrolled through the government issued cell phone, "Text from JJ. She said 'quit it with the loud gay sex, she and Callahan are trying to sleep'."

Reid's already flushed face turned beet red, complimenting his messy morning hair and rumpled sweatshirt combo. The doctor covered his blush with his hands and muttered, "Oh, gosh. I didn't notice we were being that loud. Just tell her we're sorry."

"So, you'll apologize for the noise, but you won't tell her we're that not having sex?" Morgan gasped.

Reid said from behind his hands as he sunk into the blankets with little wiggly scooches, "Come on, Morgan. Don't be like that. Jayje and Kate know we're not... intimate."

"Do they? I mean..." Morgan shrugged and scratched casually at the back of his neck, "We were kind of screaming and moaning and banging the bed into the wall. If I was in their position, I wouldn't be so sure."

Reid dropped his hands from his face to reveal his shocked expression at Morgan's lewd words before grabbing the blankets into his hands and tossing them over his head to die of embarrassment, " _Why_  you do have to make it sound so  _gay_?"

Morgan teased, tickling at the six foot tall lump that was his coworker under the sheets, "What? You have something against sleeping with men all of a sudden?"

Reid shrieked at the tickle, batting at Morgan's hands from under the blanket, "No! I have something against sleeping with  _straight_  men."

Morgan stilled his hands against Reid's ribs and paused, "...you think I'm straight?"

Reid popped his head out from underneath the covers. His big brown eyes glared Morgan over in disbelief, his curls fuzzy with static, "You're not straight?"

Morgan laughed nervously, meeting the young doctor's mistrusting eyes, "No... I'm bi. How did you not know? I have to have told you. If not me, then someone else would have at this point. I mean,  _everybody_  knows. I've been Out for years."

"No. No, you never--" Reid reached behind him and picked up at pillow, smacking Morgan across the face with it lightly, "You never told me that! Never! I thought I was the only queer person on the team for -- my god, for years I thought -- you -- no, you're lying to me. You're not bisexual. You're not. I don't believe it."

Morgan rolled his eyes and batted the pillow out of his way, "Well, too bad. Because it's true."

Reid raised the pillow up with his hands as he prepared to hit Morgan with it again, "Prove it."

Morgan asked confusedly, "...p-prove it? Fucking  _how_? Am I supposed to have a pink, purple, and blue tattoo somewhere?"

"Of course not. But... you're not bi. You're not. We've been friends for eleven years. I think I would know by now. You're straight. You're totally straight. I know you're straight." Reid tossed the pillow down and folded his arms indignantly, "I swear on it."

"Well, would a straight guy do this?" Morgan asked before taking Reid's strong, slightly stubbled jaw in his hands and staring into his eyes. His heart rate quickened as he watched a series of emotions play across Reid's face starting with confusion, melding with terror, spiking with a flash of curiosity. Reid stared back at Morgan and his eyes blinked slowly. Morgan glanced down to Reid's soft mouth and watched the plump lower lip twitch in anticipation before parting from the upper lip and releasing a gentle breath. Before he could think himself out of it, Morgan chased Reid's lower lip and pressed a soft kiss to the waiting lips of the doctor. 

He tasted awful, which shouldn't be surprising because the kid hadn't brushed his teeth yet, but the way he felt... he felt incredible. Perfect. After the brief kiss, Morgan leaned back an inch or so to judge Reid's expression. Reid's eyes were closed and when he opened them, Morgan was surprised with a well placed slap across his right cheek. Morgan's hand flew up to cover the stinging skin before he startled out, "What the hell, dude?! Ow!"

Reid sputtered out, eyes darting all around the room, "You can't just kiss everybody whenever you want, Morgan! I'm your coworker! That was unprofessional!" 

Morgan gave back a confused look, "Well, it's not like you were eager to get away from me. You saw me coming for you. I made sure of that. And what line are you talking about?! We just had a tickle fight in your bed at 5 am! It doesn't get any more unprofessional than that."

Reid flushed a pale pink and focused his eyes behind Morgan's head, folding his arms indignantly, "Yeah, well. Kissing me... crossed the line."

"Kissing you crossed the line? The line of what? Intimacy? Because we've crossed that. We've been in each other's houses, Reid. We know each other's moms. We're close. We tell each other everything. I held you while you cried... for years. You've sat beside me in the hospital every single time until I got better. You didn't eat. You didn't sleep. Reid, that intimate line you're talking about has  _been_  crossed, kid. It's been crossed years ago, just..." Morgan defended himself, dropping the hand from his face as the sting dulled, "If you're not into it, fine. If you don't want me, I get it. Just don't act like we're not close enough for that. Please, don't. Because that's a lie."

Reid sniffed and looked up at Morgan saying with a small voice, "Mor--Derek, I can't. I can't touch you like that. I can't."

Morgan reached over and placed his hand gently atop Reid's sleep warmed, stubble roughened cheek, "Why not?"

Reid quieted, "Because you're so... and I'm... I'm not... I'm a mess. You deserve--"

"I deserve what? A woman who doesn't fuck me like she loves me, because she doesn't? Or, maybe a man who's perfect in every way, except I'm his rebound? Why can't I touch someone who cares about me? Someone as kind-hearted, and brilliant and," Morgan rubbed Reid's cheekbone with his thumb and caught his eyes, "Fucking  _gorgeous_  as you? Hell, I don't deserve better, you do."

Reid started with shame heavy in his voice, "The fact that you believe that, is--"

Morgan shushed him, "Not crazy, because it's true. Now, I don't have to prove my bisexuality to anyone, and I don't give a flying fuck if anyone believes me. But, you... you had to know."

Reid asked, "Why?"

Morgan chuckled, heart beating thickly in his chest. He couldn't say it. He doesn't have the ability. "Why do you think, Brain Boy?"

Reid closed his eyes and dropped his head down until his chin brushed his neck, "You're infatuated with me, aren't you?"

Morgan nodded slowly, "That's a way of putting it, yeah."

Reid answered, "No."

Morgan squinted confusedly, "N-no? What do you mean 'no'? 'No', like you're not interested? Because that's totally fine. I respect that and I'll take rejection like a man, I just--"

"No.  _No_." Reid pushed Morgan out of the way and wiggled onto the floor. He grabbed his duffle bag and walked into the bathroom, "No.  _No, no_. No."

Morgan asked, "Reid--"

Reid closed the door behind him, "Nope."

Morgan paused, "Reid, could you just--"

Reid said through the door, "No."

From the other side of the room came a buzzing sound with a little jingly tune to it. That's the wake-up alarm on Morgan's phone. Good morning.

 

* * *

His day was going kinda shitty.

The coffee maker in the precinct crapped out around 2 o'clock. The team hit a block in the profile and every single witness they had wasn't giving them jack shit to work with. Three girls were missing and one was set to be kidnapped tonight. Somehow, worst of all, Reid was avoiding Morgan like the plague. After he got out of the shower, Reid walked into the room fully dressed and pointedly ignored Morgan despite his attempts to start conversation. He nearly bolted for Hotch's van instead of sticking with Morgan like he usually does.

The way Reid avoided Morgan in the precinct was a damned art form. He made it seem so natural. The kid stuck to his board and shotgunned Dunkin Donuts coffee like it was lifeblood, giving everyone eye contact and intellectual banter while completely and totally ignoring Morgan's existence. 

This was exactly what Morgan wanted to avoid.

And it happened. 

Fucking fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fucking fuckeroo.

Morgan would tear his hair out... if he had any. For now, he resorted to mild brooding, deep frowns, and folding his arms so hard that the bones in his shoulders creaked at the strain. He wants to push desks over, toss papers around, throw a bitch fit to rival all bitch fits. But, he can't. Because he's a grown man in his forties who's crush found out everything. And, now, Morgan wants to crawl into a hole in the ground and die. 

But, nobody could tell that Morgan's heart was ripped into shards of glass, stabbing at his insides like one million tiny swords. No. Morgan was one hell of an actor. He prides himself in that. Oh, he was helpful and kind. He was resourceful and honest. He talked to those victims' families like a motherfucking boss. Thank you very much. Yet, the most he saw of Reid was the young man's shapely back, shoulderblades protruding through the back of his green Oxford. Christ. He wasn't wearing an undershirt. Morgan could just rip the offending clothing right off of him and kiss bruises all over that soft skin -- wait, no, he can't. Because he told Reid how he felt and Reid pretty much told him to play a magical game called Hide and Go Fuck Yourself. 

Garcia called in around 9pm with some good news. She managed to trace a girl's cellphone to a location. Hotch, JJ, and Morgan raced there only to find it abandoned in the middle of a field with the battery on 2% life. It was a battered old Samsung, but upon taking it back to the precinct, they hooked it up to a charger and began looking through it. They found recent pictures from the night she got taken and thought, "Yes! Headway! Finally!" until they realized that her boyfriend sent her a dick pick and a few fuckboy comments when she didn't respond immediately. It's been four days, her face is splattered all over the news, he must know what happened. And the bastard didn't even text "sorry". Morgan wants to find this boy. He wants to talk to the boy's mother. Then, he wants to help set the bounds for his grounding and maybe give him a little bit of a castration. 

By the time 1:30am rolled around, Hotch demanded the team head back to the hotel to get some sleep. As Morgan grabbed his bags and headed for the door, he heard Reid muttering quietly to someone. Morgan peeked around the corner to see Reid standing close to Rossi by the map he worked out, whispering, "Please. Please, Dave, you've gotta help me out. Please."

Rossi replied, "I don't have to help you with anything. If we switch rooms, you'll have to deal with Hotch and he's a sulking mess with his father-in-law being all dickish to him on top of kid issues and ex-girlfriends and work drama. I don't think you want to be in there."

"Sounds fantastic! I love it. I need it. Please switch with me, Rossi -- Ross -- Dave, what are you --" Rossi headed away from him and towards the door and Reid stretched his hand out to him, "Don't walk away..."

Morgan hung his head, watching as Reid followed their coworker out of the door. Wow. Reid is really desperate to get away from him. He'd rather beg Rossi to spend time with Headcase Hotch than talk about his feelings with Morgan. That's not a kick in the balls. Nope. Ugh. Speaking of "nope". That's what Reid said. "Nope". Morgan cleared his throat and straightened his back, heading out of the precinct and into the van. JJ and Callahan piled in behind him and he began to take the seven minute drive to the motel. 

As they hit the main road, Callahan asked, "So... you and Reid were having fun this morning."

Morgan replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

JJ added, "Come on. Y'all were having a good old time. Laughing and... goofing around and... banging the headboard against our shared wall."

"It won't happen again, I promise you." Morgan said through gritted teeth.

JJ said good-naturedly from the backseat, "You two are fighting, aren't you. Reid's been avoiding you so hard today, you'd think ignoring you had monetary value."

Morgan tightened his hands around the wheel, stopping at the red light, "Well, yeah. He has been ignoring me. Not for lack of trying to talk to him though, don't worry. Once he sets his mind in something, anyone in his way is pretty much fucked, and I'm in his way right now, so..."

Callahan asked, "What did you say to him?"

Morgan started driving again as the light turned green, "Man, not much. Brain Boy figured it out. And, now... he hates me."

JJ perked up, "What did he figure out?"

Morgan answered, "It."

Callahan inserted, "Oh. He figured out that Morgan's in love with him. Awkward."

"You!" Morgan stopped the car with a screeching halt and a car behind him honked it's horn in retaliation as Morgan started driving again, "I am not in love with him. Please. I -- I've got gals in different locals, okay? I've got men out the Benz. I don't do love, girl. I don't get all chick flick, dick whipped, pining like a dumbass Austen girl. I --"

JJ stated easily, "Fine. Tell us what he wore today."

"Man, I don't know, like... a green shirt," Morgan said off-the-cuff as he turned into a back road, "It was like a button up, you know? A bit on the small side, but whatever. Kid's growing. Probably getting taller, the little dork. And he wore slacks. Black slacks. The, uh, the tight ones that... you know...  _cling_. To places on his body that have a certain, uh, curve. Like. I don't know blue Chucks and a brown belt and a navy striped tie and -- and I don't care. I don't care what he wears. I don't even pay attention to--"

JJ laughed, "You just told us exactly what he wore with detail and you two didn't even speak today. You're in love with him."

Morgan noted, "That actually sounds creepy now that you mention it. "

Callahan spoke up, "So, long story short, Reid knows you like him and now he's acting like a dick because he doesn't know what to do when people express romantic interest in him."

"Damn right, he's acting like a dick. Slapped me when I kissed him. Pretty much rejected me on the spot." Morgan said.

JJ gasped, "You kissed him?! Did he kiss you back?!"

Morgan replied, "No. He was too busy slapping me."

Callahan offered, "But, you said he 'pretty much' rejected you. Not that he actually did. What did he say when he discovered how you felt?"

Morgan answered, "'No'. He said 'no' and left and we haven't talked since."

JJ giggled from the back seat, "Oh, Reid wants it. He wants it  _bad_."

"What do you mean, 'he wants it'?" Morgan scoffed as he pulled into the motel parking lot, "Acting like I don't exist  _can't_  be his version of foreplay."

JJ added, "Even though he doesn't act like it, Spence is a very emotional person. His feelings scare him sometimes and there are things that he feels that he doesn't know what to do with. But when he wants something... really wants it, he deprives himself of it."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay."

JJ continued, "No, seriously. He does it all the time. He does it with lecture ticket sales, his favorite brand of coffee, the last doughnut in the office -- my gosh, does he do it with the last doughnut. Damn near rejoices when someone else takes it because he never has to deal with losing it. But the masochist in him makes sure he watches them eat it and you can see him dying inside because he never got to taste it."

Callahan patted JJ on the shoulder as Morgan backed the car into its parking space, "That was beautiful."

"I know. I'm a damn poet sometimes." JJ said with a grin, unbuckling her seat belt as Morgan cut the gas, "But, it's true. He wanted Morgan to be with Savannah more than anyone, even Garcia. It killed him to see the two together, but he was convinced that Morgan would be happier with her." JJ glanced up at Morgan, "When he found out you two broke up, he ran to my office about to cry. He didn't, but he did that thing with his voice, you know? Where it's all wavery and sad. That boy honestly wants you to be happy. He wants it more than his own happiness. Telling him that you liked him, combined with his own self-loathing, sounds like you're taking steps away from happiness and not toward it. Well, it sounds like that to him, anyway. So, he's probably ignoring the fact that you want him, or he's deliberately trying to piss you off. Either way, he wants you to move on. "

Morgan sat back in his seat, staring ahead, "Wow, Spencer Reid is one fucked up individual."

Callahan sighed in trepidation, "You're telling me."

Morgan joked, "Think he'll still let me suck him off though?"

The two women shrieked and fell into a pile of disgusted laughter comprising of "eww", "gross", and "eughhh". They were squicked out by the idea of Reid in any kind of sexual situation. He was their little brother. It was gross to them. So, Morgan exploited that for shits and giggles.

"It would probably be fun as hell, you know? Hearing all his little love noises." Morgan continued on with a chuckle as the girls begged for him to shut up, "It'd probably be really cute too. He'd get all blushy and coy and be like 'oh, Morgan, _yes_ \--"

JJ growled, banging at the sticky door, " _No_! Let us out!"

Callahan begged as she urged JJ to push at the door harder, "Get us out of here!"

Morgan added before clicking the child lock button off, "He'd take dick like a  _champ_  too, I know that for a fact. Have you seen that ass? Tell me you've seen that ass. 'A plus', am I right?"

The women scurried out of the car door and Morgan continued out of the window, "Get it? Because he's got doctorates and he's a genius, so he probably got a lot of A's in school..."

JJ and Callahan were heading to their motel room door with their hands over their ears and Morgan shrugged and pulled the window up, "Ah, whatever. Screw you guys. That was funny."

Morgan pulled the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them in his pocket, leaning back for a second. He thought about what JJ had said. Some of it was heavy as fuck. He had no idea Reid cared this much about him. Like, he knew that they were close. Real close. Like -- call each other at 3am, rush to the other's house, and hold them while they suffered through a panic attack -- close.

Reid told Morgan about his sleep patterns and Morgan told Reid about his fears. Morgan texts Reid "Good Morning" every time he wakes up just to guilt trip the kid into being on time for work. Reid chats with Morgan's mom on the phone and Morgan counts Reid's coffee consumption. Morgan helped nurse Reid back to health after Hankel. He helped Reid kick his drug habit. He snuggled with Reid every night for two weeks after the first time he shot a guy, because Reid's nightmares were so bad that he was losing sleep. And they also snuggled a bit after the anthrax thing. And the JJ leaving thing. And the Emily dying thing. And the zombie Cindi thing. And the ghost headache thing. And the Maeve getting shot thing. And the Buford victims making Morgan see him in jail thing. And the Mets losing and the rain storm last Thursday, and that one really depressing episode of Greys Anatomy where the dude dies.

They cuddle a lot, okay? And before you go and start judging Morgan, it's therapeutic. Look it up. It's science. 

Morgan and Reid are close. But, Reid wants Morgan to be happy. Really, truly happy. And for some strange fucking reason, he thinks Morgan will find it in some random nurse he found on OkCupid who understands his hectic work schedule. No. Happiness is with someone who loves you. And love is wanting happiness for someone else. And holy shit, when did this become less about Reid's sexy tongue ring and all about how madly, deeply, insanely in love Morgan is?

You know what? That's it.

Morgan unbuckled his seat belt and opened his car door. He slammed it shut and locked it behind him as he walked toward their shared motel room with determination. His fingers were clenched in a fist around his room key. Morgan got to the door and unlocked it with a quickness, opening it swiftly. He opened his mouth, ready to tell Reid exactly how he felt when...

Reid stood crouched over his duffle bag with his hair all messy from hands running through it. His green Oxford was unbuttoned and his tie was long gone. Reid's brown leather belt was unbuckled and his slacks were slung low on his hips as he looked up at Morgan. Their eyes met and locked for a moment. Morgan's words caught dead in his throat. So many things he would say. But, he can't. He can't. Reid's so hot. Wow. Wow, he's hot. Look at how fucking hot. Damn. Oh. Oh, damn. Praise it. Praise the Lord. Fucking collarbones and miles of milky smooth skin. Yes, baby, nibble on that lower lip. Yes. Fuck. Morgan lowered his head.

Yeah, the whole love confession thing isn't really working out for him right now. 

Reid dropped the deodorant in his hands and swore under his breath, breaking their eye contact before bending down to grab it. Everything was in slow motion. Reid bent at the waist and Morgan watched as those pants tightened against Reid's ass, hugging the soft, toned globes and -- no. Shit! No! Come on, Morgan's penis! Why do you have to do him like this? Right now of all times. 

The doctor swiped at the deodorant and missed it, bending down further to -- yep. Oh, yeah. That was a perfect angle. 

Don't do it, Morgan. Don't do it. You're a gentleman. You're a scholar. You're an upstanding guy. Don't ruin it by --

The wolf whistle just pushed itself out of Morgan's lips before he had a chance to stop it. Reid snapped up, deodorant clutched in his masculine yet dainty hands. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped in shock, "Did you just whistle at me?"

So pretty. Wow. So pretty. Open shirt. Booty. Perfect booty. Holy booty. Lord, what a booty. Morgan's brain slowly melted into mush and reverent praise to a higher power. Idiot. You're an idiot. Morgan nodded jerkily, "Y-yeah."

Reid's posture stood taller and he sent over a firm glare, "Well, don't. Makes me feel like an object."

"You're not an object! You're -- I mean, you -- you've got -- you're so..." Morgan tried fruitlessly to make sense, when all that was going through his mind was how Reid's left nipple would taste. Because he could see it. It was right there. Looking at him. 

Reid gave Morgan a careful look, "...and you guys call me weird."

Morgan scoffed, "Well, you  _are_  weird. You ignored me all day. What's up with that?"

Reid flushed and shifted his weight, leaning on one side of his hip as he spoke, "Look. I... I know that you said you felt something for me earlier today, and I don't know why you would, but... we just wouldn't work out. I mean, we are  _very_  different. Hell, 'very different' is an understatement, honestly, and I just... don't see me making you very happy in the long run. And that's important, you being happy. So, you should focus on finding someone -- man or woman -- that you can be really happy with. For a long time. Someone you would marry. And have kids with. And grow old with. You deserve that. So, basically what I'm trying to say is... 'no'."

Morgan asked, "You are more concerned about my happiness than literally anybody I've ever known. Why are you so sure you'd let me down? And, God, why -- why do you think I wouldn't marry you?"

Reid tossed his hands up in frustration, "Well, you didn't marry Savannah, and she was perfect! She was pretty and she was smart and she loved you and she understood you and you two were so perfect for each other! If you wouldn't want to be with  _her_ , than why the hell would you want to be with  _me_?"

" _Because you're the reason we broke up_!" Morgan exclaimed, sucking up a breath of regret the moment the words left his mouth. He dropped his eyes to the floor. Crap. He really doesn't want to have this conversation with Reid. Morgan doesn't even want to have the conversation with himself every night. It hurts a lot less to pretend that what happened between him and Savannah was nothing but a petty disagreement. But, it wasn't. He screamed Reid's name in bed with her. And she broke up with him. Lame. As. Fuck.

Reid's hands fell to his sides and he gave a look filled with more confusion than he's ever seen on the man, and he used to watch the kid play chess with Gideon. The doctor's nose scrunched up as he tried to make sense of it, folding his arms over her bare chest as he gave up, "How? How the hell... did I break you guys up?"

"Because I wanted you." Morgan sighed, unbuckling his badge from his belt and pulling off his gun just to give himself something -- anything -- to do that wasn't looking Reid in the eyes, "I wanted you while we were together. I would spend time with you and I would go over your place whenever you called me. I talked about you a lot and she got suspicious, but didn't say anything until..." Morgan walked over to his bed and set his gun down underneath his pillow, "There was an incident. And, she broke up with me. The end."

Reid asked with a haunting look in his eyes, "So, she knew? The whole time? That you had feelings for me? And she kept you anyway? Even though she knew you were unhappy?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah."

Reid answered, "That was awful of her."

Morgan shrugged, sitting down on his bed and bracing his arms on his knees, folding his hands where they met at the middle, "Not exactly. I knew too. I could have broken up with her at anytime. Takes two to stay together."

Reid spoke gently, "But, you didn't know that I..." his voice trailed off into soft silence.

Morgan turned his head, glancing over his shoulder at where Reid stood, clutching the deodorant like a life raft, "That you what?"

Reid breathed out so quietly that Morgan almost missed it, "That I loved you."

Morgan's chest collapsed form the inside and his head dropped to his hands in an emotion that he didn't quite understand before he stood up fully. He turned to face Reid and clenched his jaw, "You what?"

"Nothing." Reid whispered, eyes locked on the floor with a look of sadness painting his beautiful face into a melancholy mask. 

Morgan balled his hands up and strode around his bed toward Reid. He was there in seconds with his hands resting gently on his face, thumbs sweeping up to caress the soft skin under Reid's eyes. Morgan was desperate to hear it again and Reid was desperate to shove those words back down. Morgan could see the kid tearing himself up inside for even saying them once. He looked so ashamed, so sad. No. He shouldn't ever be like that. All Morgan wants is for Reid to be happy. Fuck. I guess, now he knows how Reid feels. It sucks, seeing him like this. Morgan feels like he failed a test that he didn't even know he was taking, never the less studied for as he spoke, "Spencer. Don't ever call that nothing." because the moment he said it, Reid closed his eyes and his lashes grew wet with tears that cut Morgan up with each stream down his lid. 

He wiped them away before they could hit his cheeks, but Reid continued to cry with quiet shrugs of his shoulders as he gasped out, "I tried not to. I really did. But you were so kind. And warm. And with Gideon d-dy-dying, I felt so weak -- so stupid. You helped me through it. You helped me grow. And you always do that. I always feel stronger after being with you. I feel brave and..." Reid shook his head lightly, trying to push Morgan's hands off of him, but Morgan wasn't budging, "Like I can handle things on my own, but then I realize that I don't want to handle things on my own. I want to handle things with you. But... I'm just this -- this  _mess_  that you have to keep cleaning up over and over and over again and it's so unfair to you." Reid hung his head, giving up, "Who's gonna clean  _you_  up, Derek?"

Morgan leaned up and kissed Reid's forehead, "The same person who's house I went to when Cindi came back. The same person who held me together when Buford looked me in the eyes again and I couldn't sleep for four days straight. The same person I text 'good morning' to every day. My pretty boy, Spencer, you. You cheer me up, kid. More than you know. Maybe I seem like I don't need you as much because while I'm healing you, you're healing me right back."

Reid opened his eyes and looked back at Morgan with long, wet, dark lashes as his tears stopped, "I am?"

Morgan nodded, "Every time."

Reid shifted his weight again, sniffing and looking away from his team mate, "But... what about like... sexual stuff. Are you sure you want to... you know, with a guy that looks like me?"

"Are you -- are you kidding me, right now?" Morgan breathed out, pulling his hands from Reid's face to throw his hands out at his sides in offering, "I have been wacking off to the thought of you naked for a ridiculous amount of time. For longer than I care to admit. And, you think I wouldn't screw you? Buddy, I..." Morgan ran a hand down his face as he chuckled darkly, "Oh, the things I would do to you..."

Reid let out a wet laugh, shaking his head, "No. I refuse to believe that! You are just... a walking Calvin Klein ad and I look--"

Morgan cut him off, "So disgustingly sexy that it should be outlawed. I'm surprised you don't cause car accidents with you walk to work. Honestly."

Reid started, "Derek. I am flattered. I truly am. But, I can't--"

"One kiss." Morgan said as he cut Reid off once more, "Let me give you  _one_  kiss. You think I don't want you? Fine. Let me prove it. If you believe me at the end of it, you're gonna let me take you out on a date. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Reid began to chuckle, running his hands through his hair and blushing softly, "I... Derek..."

"Fine. Maybe butts. If you want to grab it, go for it. Nothing's off limits for you, sweetness." Morgan winked at him, giving his best flirty smile.

Reid wiped a stray tear track from his face with a big, bashful grin, "Charmer... uh... well, I don't know."

Morgan prayed. He prayed hard, watching fifteen different emotions play out of Reid's face as the young doctor considered his offer. Please. Please. Come on...

Reid sighed with a shrug, "Ah, what the hell. Fine."

Morgan cocked his head to the side, "Really?"

Reid pointed at Morgan sharply, giving Morgan a knowing glance, "One kiss. You get one and only one. We separate for more than two full seconds then, it's  _over_ , you hear me?"

"Bossy. I like it." Morgan grinned, striding up to Reid with determination. He walked close until their noses touched, letting that space between them exist for a moment. Their breaths played off of the other's lips and Morgan could see that tongue ring glinting in Reid's mouth setting him on edge. He'll finally be able to feel it. Right there against his tongue. Reid breathed gently against Morgan's lower lip. His breath smelled like coffee and toffee candy. Reid moved forward to press forward with the kiss and Morgan placed a hand on his flat chest, "No. I control this one." Morgan drew him close by his open shirt and let their lips touch softly.

Reid chased the touch greedily with his soft, pillowy lips and Morgan leaned into it. He let Reid's shirt fall from his fingers, opting to place his hands at the base of his clothed back as he led their series of gentle, chaste kisses. Reid kissed like a small, overexcited puppy and it was ridiculous for a man his age but still surprisingly cute. He was just eager, is all. Nine times out of ten, he would deny the shit out of it after they finished, so Morgan's going to take it all in. He'll just have to slow Reid down, and get the young doctor's heart rate going nice and slow before speeding it up again.

Morgan reached up and pressed one hand to his cheek, letting his lips sit against Reid's for a minute. The kid let out a frustrated groaning noise from the back of his throat and Morgan spoke delicately against his lips, "Boy, chill. You act like we don't have all day."

"We don't," Reid said as he pressed two more kisses to Morgan's lips, "We have to be up by 5:45. We don't have time for--"

And, that's when Morgan struck. He tugged Reid's hips in to brush against theirs, slotting a leg in between Reid's before initiating a long, sensual kiss. His hand raised to the back of Reid's head, fingers tangling in his hair as he introduced the gentle nip of tongue into their open mouths. Reid let out what has to be one of the sluttiest moans Morgan has ever heard in his life time. And Morgan's been around for a while. Then, Reid did it again before nipping Morgan back with his own tongue. Fuck, those moans went from Morgan's ears straight down to his dick. 

The tongue work only got heavier. And heavier. And heavier. Until their tongues were sliding together and that tongue ring batted against Morgan, and he felt it. Now, Morgan was the one letting out moans. Reid let out the darkest, naughtiest chuckle before saying in a low voice, "You like that, don't you?"

Morgan felt a shudder go from his shoulders to his knees and right back up again because holy fucking  _shit_  that was so sexy. He had no idea that Reid even had that chuckle in him. He didn't know Reid could sound like that. So powerful, so dominant. Like he just  _knew_  Morgan was getting off on his touch and he could rip it away at any time. Take him. Take him now. Morgan nodded with a submissive whimper as he let Reid reach up and grab him in by the back of the neck, steering the kiss into his control. He could have it. He could have it all. Morgan just wanted to lay back and feel. He wanted to be taken, positioned, used. Sweet fuck, he wanted to be kissed. Reid continued in that slow rhythm Morgan set, but he turned the tide by ravaging the absolute crap out of Morgan's mouth. His tongue was all the way in there, and while Reid didn't seem to know where he stood when it came to soft kisses, he knew  _exactly_  what to do with his tongue. 

Reid grabbed the bottom of Morgan's sweater in his hands before pushing them apart, ripping it over his head, and tugging him back in by the belt loops to continue the kiss before Morgan could even blink. Morgan took Reid by the waist and guided them two steps back. Three steps back. Four steps back before falling for hours. They hit the bed hard, hands grabbing and pulling while their lips collided in a mess of licks and dirty kisses. Morgan flipped them over and went at Reid's mouth, taking more control over the kiss as he ran his hands up and down Reid's firm, youthful body. He was warm and clear skinned, not a hair on his torso, but he sure did blush like a champ. Morgan cast a glance further down as their lips parted and pressed, noticing a prominent bulge in his slacks thanks to Morgan's mouth skills. 

The doctor's long arms reached up and made purchase around Morgan's shoulders as he let himself be ravished for a moment. Morgan pushed his leg back in between Reid's once more and started shifting against it. Reid moaned greedily into Morgan's mouth, hips coming up in contact with the erection that Morgan didn't even remember getting. Damn, he was stiff in these jeans. So stiff. Reid ground their hips together hard from underneath him before breathing hard, "On your back. Now."

Morgan let himself sink into that role that he almost never lets into the bedroom and obeyed immediately, flipping them over without breaking the kiss.Reid pushed his curls out of the way as they tumbled into Morgan's face, pushing the elastic band on his wrist up to put his long hair into one of those sloppy man buns while he dipped his tongue deep into Morgan's mouth. The ring clicked against the back of Morgan's teeth and Morgan let out a half moan half begging sound. 

They started to rut against each other hard. Reid's teeth were biting down on Morgan's lower lip and they breathed into each other's faces as they raced each other to potential climax. Morgan decided to slip his hand down Reid's open pants and Reid snatched his hand, pinning it over his head before separating their lips and saying in that dark voice, "Uh uh. You've got to earn that," and leaning down to kiss him again. Morgan was so turned on. So close to the edge. So close to cumming. Reid's hands were everywhere. On his chest, on his thighs, on his ass. Fuck, all he needs is Reid's hands wandering all over his skin with determination. All he needs is Reid.  _Reid_. Finally, Reid. 

The doctor panted above him, all hard breath and tightly corded muscle and gentle masculinity. Morgan kissed him harder, kissed him with all he had. Yes. That's it. That's it. Reid's going to... Morgan's going to make him... if it's the last thing he does, he's going to make Reid... harder, harder, harder, harder--

Reid stilled above him and pulled his lips off of Morgan's, breaking the kiss to lean forward and let out the greediest, loudest, most satisfying trio of moans. Morgan latched his lips on to that firm, pink nipple the moment it neared his face. Reid swore and shouted out Morgan's name, hips twitching feebily before he collapsed onto Morgan's chest with a weak sigh.

Morgan grinned and kissed Reid's hair and neck, "So, how about that date?"

"It's February 23rd." Reid panted out as his hips shuddered in aftershock.

Morgan laughed aloud, "Not today's date, jackass.  _Our_  date."

"Oh." Reid breathed out heavily, "Should have been more specific."

Morgan asked, "So..."

Reid said nonchalantly, "If I feel like that every time you kiss me, you must like me a whole lot."

Morgan nodded with a smile, "I do."

Reid shrugged, "Then, pick me up at seven."

"For real?" Morgan grinned, pushing Reid's face up to greet his and kissing his swollen lips.

"Yeah." Reid's hips flicked forward with another aftershock, and he glanced down at Morgan's half naked body, "Just let me get you off real quick."

Morgan shook his head, "Oh, kid, come on. You don't have to--"

Reid insisted as he grabbed the blankets and shoved them over his head, "It will be my pleasure, and I mean that. Really."

Morgan watched Reid's head move under the sheets, and it seemed to be heading downward. Is he going to -- no. No, he's not going to. He wouldn't. As Morgan heard his belt jingling from under the blanket and felt his zipper slide down, all of his musings were confirmed.

Reid was about to suck him off. With his tongue ring in.

And, as Reid went to work getting every piece of clothing out of the way from underneath the motel blankets, Morgan knew this to be true. Fourteen months without oral, twenty three years of craving a ring, and all the time in the world spent loving Reid could not prepare him for this moment. Morgan was pretty sure he had to be ready. First, he had to get himself right emotionally and then mentally, before... oh, okay. No preamble. Reid's doing it now. 

Oh. Well... _that's_ a little weird. What's that thing he's doing with his lip? That's not good at all. Morgan thinks he's licking it. But, not in a sexy way. Teeth! No! No more! Whew, okay. He stopped that, thank Christ. Now, he's doing this weird sucking thing on like the side of his hip. That is in no way, shape, or form Morgan's penis. Did Reid just miss? Did he seriously miss Morgan's penis and head butt his leg? What?

 

Morgan stifled a laugh.

After all this shit Morgan went through, Reid turned out to be absolutely _terrible_ at oral sex. 

 

Well, this isn't the first thing Morgan's had to teach him to do.

"Kid?" Morgan asked, "Could you just wrap your hand around the shaft? And tug. Up and down. Yeah. There we go."

Reid ran his fist up and down Morgan's dick in soft, impatient pumps, "But, this is just a hand job."

Morgan chuckled, "I know, Baby Boy, I know. Come up here and kiss me."

Reid pushed the blankets out of the way and sat on Morgan's lap. He leaned down to press a few kisses on Morgan's lips before placing his hand back onto Morgan's cock. He stroked with those soft, strong hands. Morgan tried not to chuckle at the look of disappointment on Reid's face that very quickly shifted to boredom as he jerked Morgan off dismissively. He seemed to want to suck Morgan off just as much as Morgan wanted to be sucked off. But, that's okay. It was Reid. And that was way more than enough for Morgan. It was actually the hottest thing ever, Reid sitting on Morgan's lap all fucked out as he gripped lazy strokes with his pretty, pretty hand. It was a dream come true.

Morgan asked, "Could you tell me another fact about Wyoming?"

"While I'm pleasuring you?" Reid asked incredulously.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah. Talk nerdy to me, babe. It'll work, I promise you."

Reid said with a shrug, "Uh... Wyoming was the first state to give women the right to vote."

"Oh, yeah... that's good," Morgan moaned at the sound of Reid saying something that was so undeniably _him_. He didn't need a fantasy or caricature of the man he loved. He just needed this awkward, geek on top of him for as long as he'll have him. 

Reid continued as he stroked Morgan's cock, "The licence plates here feature a man on a bucking bronco, and no one really knows why. It's got a name though, Old Steamboat. And another cool thing about Wyoming is the Red Desert in south central area of the state drains neither to the east nor to the west. The continental divide splits and goes around the desert on all sides leaving the basin without normal drainage, which is pretty cool when you think about it because--"

And, that's when Morgan came. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have no idea how piercings work, only tats (because I have a few). So, I just fudged up some facts from google.  
> 2\. Can we please give Reid a manbun for like one episode? Just to see what it looks like. It's probably sexy. Tres, tres sexy.  
> 3\. I know Morgan's kind of a fuckboy in this fic. I wrote him like that on purpose, because in most fics he's perfect and I kind of wanted the reader to have a reason to hate him a little bit for once.


End file.
